The start of something new!
by IsPy-PaNdAs
Summary: Cammie and her friends go to a zoo and meet a group of boys. And Cammie finds out shes neighbors with one of them. Will they like or hate each other? What will happen?
1. Chapter one

Cammie POV

Yesterday a group of friends and me went to a zoo. It was just me, Bex Liz and Macey. When we got there we went to go see the monkeys. The monkeys were brown and gray and really small. One monkey was stretched out under a cave like rock. The rock or cave was very big and it glistened in the sunlight making rainbow like patterns on the ground below. The huge rock made the little monkey seem like an ant. Another monkey was jumping and climbing the huge tree in the exhibit. It was twisting and leaping from limb to limb. They seemed so peaceful, but of course someone has to ruin that. A boy that seemed around my age dropped their pop into the exhibit.

He said "Man that was a brand new pop. Monkeys don't need pop!"

When he got done saying that the two monkeys were already by the pop bottle trying to open it up. This involved shaking the bottle and throwing it around. After that the monkeys threw the pop at the cement wall and it exploded. It hit me and my friend, and drenched us both.  
>I wasn't very ecstatic when I said "Would you shut up about dang pop you're not the one wearing it. So that may have been your new pop, but this was my new clothes! Why did you have to be clumsy and drop the bottle into the exhibit? Now I have to go home and change. Thanks a lot!"<br>He looked like he was trying to hold in his laugh while saying "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Oh and your welcome!" I knew that he was lying because he started to laugh afterwards. And with that he walked away with his group of friends as they keep snickering.  
>It really infuriated that he just walked away. So I yelled "You know you could be at least a little sorry! Just because you're mad about dropping you're pop doesn't mean you couldn't show a little sympathy towards us." He just turned around and smirked then turned back around and walked away. Still snickering. After the little conversation me and my friends walked back to our car and went home. I was very upset to go home soaked. When we got back to my house we saw the group of guys from the zoo playing catch with a football. We they saw us the just stood there shocked.<p>

"What are you doing here?" The one with piercing green eyes.

"I live here. Duh!" I just count help but being a smart alec towards them. I mean he did get his pop all over me.

"Just great! I mean you get a great view of me but I'm stuck with you." He is so annoying. With that the girls and I changed into out pajamas which consisted of short shorts and a camisole. I have blue, Macey has green, Liz has neon pink, and Bex has bloody red. We decided to have some fun and put on flip flops that matched our outfits and go to the store. When we stepped outside all six guys' mouths dropped.

"Why are you guys' staring? It's kind of creepy." Macey can be very blunt when she wants to be.

"You are going to be the death of us." You deserve it. "By the way my name is Zack." Awe so the cocky jerk has a name. "This is Grant, Will, Jake, Jonas, and Nick." He pointed to each guy in turn.

"My name is Cammie. This is Macey, Liz, Bex." Pointing to the girls in turn. "Well we have to go. See ya around."

"Wait you girls wanna hang out with us Will and Jake have to go see their girlfriends so it could be us four guys' and you four girls'." Zack just got a glare from Will and Jake. I guess they don't have girlfriends.

"Well we are just going to the store nothing special, but if you wanna come we are leaving now." Liz, Liz, Liz always the sweet one. Wait is she looking at Jonas?

Zack POV

Cammie is… well hot. Right now she is wearing blue short shorts with a white camisole with blue sandals. I mean the other there are okay but Cammie seems special. And she is my neighbor. Sweet! Now we get to hang out with them. So this is how we walked to the store:

Liz and Jonas in frontBex and Grant behind themMacey and Nick behind themAnd Me and Cammie in the way back

She looks like she is in deep thought. Hmmm I wonder what she is thinkin about (maybe me!). I felt oddly calm around her, like at peace. I slipped my arm around her waist. She looked at me and I smirked which caused her to giggle and blush, while rolling her eyes. Damn, she is so hot! She didn't mind my arm being around her waist and I like it being there.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the pop. But you kind of have to admit it was kind of funny." She nodded her head and laughed.

"So are you gunna hang out with us all day. I mean my parents live in Cali and bought me this house so I didn't have to move with them. So you guys could sleepover cuz it looks like my friends have warmed up to your friends very nicely." After she said that I looked up and Jonas just kissed Liz's cheek, which made her blush. Nick and Macey stepped aside and are making out. Bex and Grant are also making out. Wow guys way to be subtle.

"Well we could join em'." She gave me a confused yet cute look. So I stopped walking and so did she. I looked her intensely in the eyes and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss that was so sweet. Her lips tasted like cherries. "What do ya say Cam wanna be my girl?" I asked so calmly yet on the inside I was nervous. She just stood there with a blank expression

"I'm sorry but I'd like to get to know you better. I mean we may have been neighbors but we barely know each other." Why did she have to have a point? "Let's play twenty questions it will get us to know each other better."

Zack: What is your full name?

Cammie: Cameron Anne Morgan. What is your full name?

When she asked that I winced. I HATE MY FULL NAME! If you couldn't tell.

Zack: Zackary David Goode. What is your favorite color or colors?

Cammie: ooo, tuff one. Uhmm….. Let's see purple black red and blue. What is your favorite Color or colors?

Zack: same except for purple. Why don't you like pink?

Cammie: Too girly. Why don't you like purple?

Zack: It was the color my ex girlfriend always wore so it got pretty annoying. Are you single?

Cammie: Yes. Who was your ex girlfriend?

Zack: Tina Michaels. Or also known as the school whore.

Cammie: I think I've heard of her. Maybe once or twice

Zack: I've seen you before. How long have you been living here?

Cammie: A year. And with you being the quarterback I'd think you'd remember the head cheerleader. Are you single?

I can't believe I forgot the head cheerleader. That's why she looked so familiar.

Zack: Yes, what is your favorite animal?

Cammie: My favorite animal has to me a jaguar. They are just so cute. And can be vicious. Yours?

Zack: A lion. Cuz they are the king of the jungle! Like me being the king of our school

She just rolled her eyes. By the time we got done with the game we were at the store. The girls went one way and we guys just went to the food department. I think we spent a total of three hours at the store. The girls bought a whole bunch of clothes. Cam asked me to help carry some bags. SO I was a gentleman and helped. She walked away to go get food. I got bored just sitting there, so I opened a bag. These are the contents of the bag: Lingerie, Short shorts, Camisoles, and some pretty expensive jewelry. I mean her parents own to houses and one of them is here in Roseville and it's like a mansion. SO they must be rich. She walked back with like ten times the bags in her arms before. "Never send Bex to get the food for a sleepover." She saw that I was looking through her bag and she just blushed. "We are leaving now so come on. I had Macey go get one of my cars." Cars? How many does she have?" I only have two one is a Bugatti Veyron, and the other is a Porsche Cayenne. (AN:/ Pics of the cars will be hopefully on my page.)" Damn nice cars. So we went and stuffed everything into the suv and went back to her house.

"Guys need any help to bring this stuff in the house I mean we all do play on the football team." I just had to be cocky.

"Well that and we want to see how rich you are Cammie. With all the stuff you bought and how many cars you have you must have bank!" Grant said. Cammie just rolled her beautiful eyes. Wait what am I saying. Oh no I'm turning into Grant and Jonas.

"Sure. And I don't have that much money." Cammie said.

"NOT HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY!" Bex just yelled." You're the vice president's daughter Cam you're richer then Mchenry standing right next to me." Didn't know that.

"Bex!" Cammie yelled. "Just grab the bags and go inside!" after that we just grabbed all the bags and went inside. Cammie was ignoring Bex's apologies.

"Cammie I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean to bring it up." What is she talking about?

"What is she talking about?" Thank you Jonas. I think he's a mind reader. "And Zack I'm not a mind reader." Whoa how? Nm!

"Mine and Mace's fathers were on campaign and luckily our mothers weren't on the plane because. Because… because the plane was bombed down by terrorists'." Cammie started balling her eyes out. I feel so bad about it. But what happened next I didn't see coming. She sat down on the couch next to me and cuddled into my side, still crying. Macey just stood there like she was numb. Nick tried to comfort her but she just stood there unresponsive. Cammie noticed also, so she got up and hugged her best friend. When Cammie hugged Macey, Macey hugged back. But the net thing that happened was that both girls just fell. Like they were fine one moment and the net they fainted, I guess that's the right word for it.

"What do we do!" Grant screeched! In my ear.

" Zack nick grab them put them in the car we took from the store here. Now!" Petite Liz yells super loud. Me and Nick did what we were told and but the girls on our laps. This is how the trip to the hospital went:

Li hyperventilating;

Bex crying on Grants shoulder;

Jonas trying but not succeeding to calm Liz down while driving;

Grant saying soothing words to Bex;

Nick holding Macey for dear life;

Me holding Cammie to my chest hoping for the best.

We got to the hospital very fast. When the car stopped me and nick bolted out the doors to the ER.

" what can I help you young fellas with? Oh what happened to the girls?" I gues the guy saw the girls limp in our arms. "Hurry we need a docter!" he yells loud also. Two guys came and grabbed the girls, with our protest. They had to be observed so we couldn't go in the room. Liz and Bex were too much of wrecks that they stayed in the waiting room with grant and Jonas. Nick and I were sitting by the door not saying anything. I still care about Cammie.

"Boys you can go in now they are asleep so don't wake them." The doctor simply stated.

When we went in there my heart sank. Cammie is hooked up to machines and wires. I just grabbed a chair and sat by her side holding her hand. It was two hours later and my eyes felt droopy. So I went to sleep. Dreaming of Cammie and me.

Cammie POV

I wake up to find myself in a hospital room. With Zack holding my hand. What happened? I look around and Macey and Nick are in the same position. I felt fine and my phone was vibrating so I grabbed it of the table along with a pen. I have thirty text messages. All from Liz and Bex. Awe I love my friends! So I grabbed the pen again and moved Zacks' head so I can draw on his forehead. I wrote 'I say yes, - 3 Cammie' on his forehead. He woke up so I threw the pen at Macey.

"Hey you're awake." His voice was so groggy.

"Yeah did you stay with me the whole time?"

"Yeah well you may have said no but I still like and care about you." After he said that he went to get the girls. When they came in the quietly squealed.

" Cammie your okay!" they both said at the same time.

"Zack why does your forehead have words on it?" Yes thank you Jonas. Zack ran to the bathroom. A minute later he came out with a goofy grin, but no words on his forehead. Damn where is a permanent marker when ya need one.

"For real Cam?" He looked really hopeful. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

Grant looked confused "what are you guys talking about?"

Macey spoke up this time " She said yes to being Zacks girlfriend." She said in a very 'duh' voice. Bex and Liz just squealed.

Time skip/ a month later! J

Zack POV

It's been a month since the incident and today is mine and Cammie anniversary. For a whole month. I'm taking her to a new restaurant to celebrate. I texted her to be dressed in formal attire.

I showed up at her house at seven. Of course she answered. She was wearing a sapphire blue strapless dress, with black strappy heels and black gloves that go a little above her elbows.

"You look stunning." I said almost breathless.

"Why thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." Ha she just complemented me! SO after that we ate dinner and I gave her a diamond bracelet. She looked teary eyes.

"Zack this looks very expensive. Are you sure I'm worth it?" Cammie Cammie Cammie I love her.

"Cameron Anne Morgan you are so worth it. Now let's go back to your house and watch some movies." She didn't argue thankfully. I let her pick the movie, which she chose Gone with the wind.(AN:/ Sorry but I love this movie!) I've seen it before, but it's such a long movie. Almost four hours! During half of it she fell asleep. And I didn't really want to move so I fell asleep also. Which was not a good idea? I forgot to tell my mom where I was going. So Cammie and I woke up to the doorbell nonstop ringing. Cammie got up to answer it.

"Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Goode how may I help you?"

"Oh hello dearies were you asleep I'm so sorry. But have you seen my son you know six foot something brown hair green eyes. Suppose to of been home by midnight or call." Shoot my mom sound angry.

"I thought I told him to all you if he felt tired. He must have fallen asleep beforehand."

"Cammie you are so responsible. Zack is so lucky to have you. Right Ian?" Now they like Cammie more.

"Zack hunny your parents are here and they'd like to have a word with you." Ugh.

"Yes Zack is very lucky but not as lucky as I am to have you Cassandra."

"Why thank you Mr. Goode. Why don't you come in I think he is in the living room." Then I heard footsteps.

"Dear get up. And why did you stay here I told you to come home last night."

"Sorry Mrs. Goode it's my fault we were watching a movie and I guess fell asleep."

"Oh okay. Then that's okay I guess just net time be careful."

"Yes ma'm. Now sorry to sound rude, but I have to go shopping." Smooth smooth Cammie.

"Oh yes well have fun see you both later"

"Who'd you do that?"

"just call all the guys I'll get dressed."

"Yes sweetheart." She went to her room to get dressed while I called our friends. Damn its like we are a married couple. 3! After that everyone came over and we started towards the store. The same one we went to a little over a month ago. We got snacks for us to have while hanging out at Cammies house.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Thank you to SexiLexi88 your review really helps I will add more detail and take the story slower. Well here is chapter two! Hopes you likes!

Zack POV

After we got back from the store the guys and I decided to stay with the girls. Apparently the guys asked their girls out at the same time. Bex and Grant. Liz and Jonas. Macey and Nick. Cammie has a pool in her back yard so the guys and I went to my house to get our stuff while the girls changed. We walked back to her house and rang the doorbell. Cammie answered, she was wearing her bikini which was blood red.

"Do I look okay? I'm always self conscious. I should go put on a different swimsuit on." She turned to go but I caught her arm.

"You look great. I didn't know that girls could have abs?" she just blushed then walked to her living room. And threw each of us a towel. Then walked out the back door. We quickly changed and ran outside. Cammie and Bex were lying on a blanket on their stomachs in the sun. So Grant and I went and laid next to them while Jonas and Nick joined their girlfriends.

"You know you're already tan why are you tanning even more?" What? I had to know!

"I just feel like it." She sounds tired. I think Bex and Grant are snoring.

"Cammie are you tired?" She just shook her head got up and decided to go swimming I guess. "You seize to amaze me Cammie." That just got her to laugh. She has a very beautiful laugh might I add. I can't believe I have her as my girl friend.

3rd POV

Cammie and Zack hung out with the gang for the rest of the summer. They are all now starting senior year at Roseville senior high. The groups of eight were closer than ever.

Cammie POV

Zack and I have been going out since the beginning of summer now it's the beginning of the senior year. I can honestly say that I love Zack. He is amazing boyfriend. Yet he still is cocky as ever. I woke up at four thirty in the morning new school plus new school year equals me having to look fantabulous. (AN;/ I use this word when I'm really tired in the morning!) I took a shower, and got dressed in really tight black skinny jeans and a blood red camisole under a white areopostale shirt. It was a cold morning so I put on a sweatshirt of Zack's; it's black and is from areopostale with gray lettering. I unplugged my phone and found out I had like twenty messages. Most of them were from Macey telling me what to wear, so I just deleted them. But one was from Zack, he was telling me good morning.

Zack: Good morning baby! J School time!

Me: Good morning to you also babe! J And don't remind me I hate being the new girl.

Zack: Remember you have me. So what's your schedule?

Me: 1. HP math Mrs. Morgan, 2. Hp English Ms. Rose, 3. Chemistry Mr. Plunder, 4. Gym Mr. Winston, 5. Music Mrs. Lausche, 6. Hp History Mrs. Benson(AN I totally have Mrs. Lausche and Mrs. Benson as my real teachers!)

Zack: Nice we have the same exact schedule.

Me: Awesome! J More time to hang out together. And we get to eat lunch together. Wait how is the food there? Edible?

Zack: Its edible well some of it. I'll help you when we get to that part of the day. You walkin or drivin?

Me: I was gunna drive. Wanna ride?

Zack: Sure I'll be there soon! ILY! J

Zack can be very weird and random at times. OOOO we have thirty mins until school starts. I don't like school. Or dressing up, I'm more of the girl who would walk around in sweats and a tank top with boots. The doorbell rang. I already knew who it was. Zack. "Hey Hun." What I was tired.

"That's all I get no good morning or kiss? I'm hurt Cammie bear. Right here." He pointed to his heart.

"Call me Cammie bear again and I won't kiss you for a week." And with that we walked out to my Bugatti Veyron Super Sports car he just stood there and started at it like how he stared at me in a bikini.

"Zack, get in the car we have to go. Like now." He mumbled a sorry and went to the passenger seat. I smiled a triumphed smile. It took five minutes to get to school, well more like four minutes and 49 seconds but who's counting. When we got there Zack shot out of the car and came to my side and opened the door.

"Thanks babe!" With that I pecked him on his lips and grabbed my purse. Zack said it's just a prep rally then free time in all of the classes so I won't need anything for school yet.

"Finally I get my kiss." He kissed me again then we walked hand in hand up to the school. Everyone was staring at us. "They are only staring because you are so beautiful." Mind reader. "You had a look on your face like you were confused. I'm not a mind reader babe." Fricken mind reader. And with that he just chuckled and we walked to the main gym for the prep rally. "You should be a cheerleader babe. You'd look real cute in a cheerleading outfit." I just glared and let go of his hand and walked towards Bex. "Babe! I was joking. Stop walking away. Come on!" Bex was just laughing.

"Damn Cam you look hot!" Bex was always saying that though I never thought it was true. "What did lover boy do now?"

"Told me I should become a cheerleader agian, cuz I would look so cute in the outfit." Bex just looked pissed. Then I turned around and Zack was standing there with a rose. That was plastic. "Wow that's so pretty. And looks so expensive babe." He just shrugged.

"I shouldn't have said anything about cheerleading. I'm sorry. Forgive me sweetheart?" He gave me his best puppy dog face that made him look innocent. Which he was everything but innocent.  
>"Fine." I said in a fake exasperated tone. He just smiled a goofy smile and kissed my cheek. "Its gunna start soon we should sit down." He nodded and sat down pulling me with him. Bex just giggled Because Grant sat by her." Bex you and grant have been going out for a while. Why are you still acting like a complete girl?" She just glared at me. But then that's when we saw…..<p>

AN:/ sorry out the cliffy but it's worth it! Trust me. Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. I might also start another one. About them being spies! I hope you like my story and as soon as I get ten to fifteen reviews I will update the third chapter.


	3. AN

AN:/ Sorry

I'm taking a poll to see what you guys think should happen net.

Josh; cocky jerk worse than Zack tries to get with Cammie

Dillon a rival football player from a different school fights with Zack

Cammie's mother

Inbox me with your answers.


	4. Chapter three

An:/ Sorry about the cliffy in the last chapter! SO to make it up I'm updating early. Ik I said ten to fifteen but I'm too excited to wait! So here it is chapter three.

Zack POV

Bex just giggled Because Grant sat by her. So Cammie said" Bex you and grant have been going out for a while. Why are you still acting like a complete girl?" She just glared at Cammie. But then that's when we saw Dillon. The rival football player.

To seem manly for Cam I stood up. "What are you doing here Dillon? Wrong school buddy."

"Look Zack I got transferred here. SO truce?" Cammie nudged me.

"Fine"

"And who is this pretty little lady?" Dillon asked Cammie she just stared at him with a blank expression.

"That is Cammie. Zacks girlfriend." Someone said from behind me. I turned around and the whole football team is there looking pissed. That someone was Will "so I wouldn't mess with her she can kick your ass. And it hurts." I just snickered because of the memory.

Flashback: two weeks ago

Zack POV

"Will why did you just grab my ass?" Asked a very pissed off Cammie.

"You have such a nice ass though Cam." With that she flipped him over her head. Kicked his side. Kicked him where it counts. I even winced

"Damn my girl kick. Your. Ass." Cammie smiled triumphantly.

Flashback over still Zack POV

Will winced also. "So don't" everyone around where I was sitting before moved so the footballers could sit down.

"She couldn't hurt a fly." Could you sweetie pie." Cammie just got up and walked away. Dillon Followed and basically everyone else.

"First no one calls me sweetie pie!" She flipped him.

"Second I can whoop your ass." She kicks behind his knee cap.

"And third I don't fucking tolerate jackasses like you." Then she kicked his side and walked away.

"The last person who called her sweetie pie was her father. Zack I think she may be crying." Macey came out of nowhere. So I ran to Cammie. Who was sitting on the ground in front of her car.

"Cam. There you are. Are you alright?" She looked up with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"The last time I saw my father was when he was about to leave and he yelled at me. The last time I saw my father we were fighting. Zack, my mom blamed it all on me. That's why I live here and not with her." I sat down and pulled her into my lap. She cried until they turned into hiccups. "Thank you Zack for not pitying me. And sorry for ruining your shirt. It looks like you have paint on it." She kissed me on the cheek then started laughing. "You" laugh "have" laugh "red" laugh "lipstick" laugh" on your cheek."

"Well thank you ol' girlfriend of mine" she just laughed even more. "Let's go back there and see how afraid Dillon is of you." She just nodded her head and stood up.

"Let's go you're slower than my grandmother. And she has a broken hip." She giggled and started skipping off to the school. I just chuckled and got up. I had to jog after her. She tried running but I grabbed her by her waist.

"Well then. Young lady you know it's not nice to make fun of your boyfriend."

"Darn, you foiled my plan!"

When we got inside Dillon like ran faster than light when he saw Cammie. She doubled over in laughter.

"Yes Mission accomplished!"

"Yes, yes it is!" I was laughing to now.

AN:/ Sorry it was so short but i wanted to update sooner! Net chapter maybe on tuesday.


	5. AN: 2

An:/ Sorry annoying Ik

Well I'm starting a new story. Idk the name right now. It'll be on my profile when I finally post it. Oh and long overdue. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my magical plot!


	6. chapter four

AN: / sorry for not updating sooner I have other stories too. After this chapter I'm gunna want more reviews. Please.

**Chapter four Zack pov**

~~~~~Time skip to thanksgiving. ~~~~~

I and Cam have been closer than ever. Cammie has been on edge lately. Her mom is coming to talk to Cammie, I wonder what about.

"Honey I'm home." I just walked through her front door

"I'm in the kitchen babe." She is like the best cook ever. My family is coming over here for thanksgiving, it was Cammie's idea not mine. I walked into the kitchen and I saw like the cutest thing ever. She was sitting on the counter looking bored. When she saw me her whole face lit up. "Zack! I've missed you so much. Dinner is at two. Remember to dress up I think your dress clothes are laying on my bed in my room. So go get dressed." She hugged me and pushed me out of the kitchen.

"What about my kiss. I think I deserve a kiss, it is a holiday. And a kiss will warm me up its freezing outside."

"If ya get dressed then I will give you a kiss. Oh and remember that all of our friends are coming also. And my mom Called." That statement made me turn around. "She is an hour away. She wants us to be a family again." I gave her another hug and kissed her cheek. I went upstairs and got dressed. When I was walking down stairs the doorbell rang. It was my family and Cammie's and my friends. I was about to shut the door when a limo pulled up. It must be Cammie's mom. It was.

"You must be Zack. I haven't heard a lot of bad news about you."

"Nice to meet you miss."

"It's Mrs. Morgan."

"Mom" I turned and saw Cammie looking stunning as ever. She is wearing a black strapless dress with a nice dark gray sweater. "Come in it is quite cold outside."

"Don't you looking stunning dear. Oh and I have the best news a single mother can give you. The man that died on the plane wasn't your real father it was my recent husband. Your actual father lives here. His name is Joe Solomon." She said all of that while walking to the living room. "I have invited him to dinner. I know I should have asked but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Did you know this? Or did you just find out?"

"I've known this dear. I just never thought it very vital to tell you."

"Well thanks." Cammie started to walk to the kitchen but the doorbell rang again. "I will get it." I went to go talk to the guys.

Joe Solomon's pov

I came up to the address Rachael gave me. I can't believe that she was hiding a child from me. Her name is Cammie Davis. She is eighteen, man I feel old. The house is huge. So I got out of my car and saw about five of them in the driveway. I hope Cammie is happy to meet me. I got to the door and rang the doorbell. I stunning young lady answered the door.

"Joe Solomon?" I nodded. She got teary eyed. "It's me Cammie." I pulled her into a hug. She looks way better than Rachael. She looks like me a little. Dirty blonde hair, electric bye eyes, and nicely tanned. Which I don't get, isn't it like winter. "Come on in. This is my house. I own it, well mom bought it for me but when I turned eighteen I got the lease signed over to me." The house isn't a house it's a mansion. I wonder how many rooms there are. "There are about eight rooms. And I'm not a mind reader it's just a common question." I nodded. We walked into the living room, and a lot of people are here. "That is Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Nick, Jonas, Will, Jake, Mom, Zack my boyfriend, And Zacks Parents Cassandra and Ian Goode." Everyone waved when their name was said. "Everyone this is my father, Joe Solomon. I have to check the food it will be ready in about ten minutes so everyone can wait in the dining room." Everyone nodded again and went to the next room I followed. The dining room is huge It had a large table with fourteen place mats and everyone still had elbow room. Cammie brought in the food; it all looked great, let's hope she didn't inherit her mothers or my cooking skills.

"I hope everyone likes it. I tried my best."

"Cammie just sit down your like the best cook of all time. I remember that you even made your own cook book. So just sit down and eat." I think Zack said. Everyone nodded and started to eat. Zack was right she is the best cook of all time. Dinner went okay. Not that many people talked mostly Cammie and the girls.

"Joe you should tell Cammie why you really are here." I hate that Rachael is right.

"Yeah dad just tells me."

"I'm being evicted from my apartment. I need a place to stay for a while. Could ya help your old man out?"

"Dad you can stay here as long as you need. This just means that we get to hang out more and get to know each other. But a heads up. My friends are here twenty four seven. So you'll get to know them also. You will get moved in this week."

"Thank you."

"Your going to let him just move in like that!"

"Mom cool it it's my house I own it he is my father he would help me out if it was a different situation so sit down or get out." Cammie said with venom seeping through her voice. "He is my father."

"I'm leaving."

"Good bye mother. Go have fun with the jackass you call a husband." Rachael walked out. Bex gave Cammie a huge hug.

"Cammie you did it. You stood up to your mother. And it was bloody awesome! I think it is time for a movie marathon."

"Yea. Boys get ready. Its gunna be a Gallagher movie marathon."

"Cam can we borrow pajamas." Cammie nodded.

"Dad would you like to stay I mean you don't have to, but if ya wanna, ya can."

"No I will let you have friend time. Here is my cell phone number. I will call you tomorrow. Bye sweetheart." I gave her another hug then walked back to my car.

Zack Pov

The girls come down the stairs wearing:

Macey: Lacey ice blue camisole with black boy shorts

Liz: Lacey pink camisole with black boy shorts

Bex: Lacey black camisole with black boy shorts

Cammie: Bloody red lacey camisole with black and gray plaid pajama pants

I think Cammie knows what effect she has over me. WE all settled down and started to watch 'Dear John" when…..

An:/ cliffy! I need at least four more reviews before I can update. And if you have ideas for any of my other stories just put them in a review.


	7. Chapter 5

AN:/ ik i said that after four reviews but i had a lot of homework. Sorry about all of the misspelled works im using

Chapter 5

_~~time skip to cammies birthday~~_

**Zacks pov**

Its cammies birthday today! And i get to spend all day with her. It december 24th and cammie is eightteen(AN ik i said that she was eighteen at thanksgiving but i was just rounding up her age.) but she didnt really change all that much. Today is our four month anniversary. Isnt that awesome! I have a big suprise for her, im going to ask her to marry me. And christmas is tomorrow, so its like the perfect time. Me and Cammie were talking about me moving in with her, becuase my parents dont really approve of our relation ship. Well neither does her dad, but Joe is cool about me moving in. Cammie is buying Joe an appartment after the holidays are over. He tries to cook but epically fails at it.

"Cammie! oh Cammie!"

"Zack she's still sleeping, like a normal person would at five am. so if ya want her up go wake her up ya dimwitt." Joe isnt a people person in the morning well to me, to Cammie he acts like a perfect gentlemen. So i walked up to Cammies room and didnt even knock i just walked right in. I mean over half of my clothes are in her closet and im here every day so im basically already living here. I walked up to cammie-who was sleeping curled up in a ball- and went to whisper in her ear but she opened her eyes.

"Zack... why are you here its like not even six. just go to bed..."

"But cammie!" Yea i whined and gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Zack its my birthday and im a normal person id like to sleep!" She gave me her best puppy dog face- which is irresistible- "Please just come cuddle with me and fall back asleep." i oblaged. so i laied down and she curled right up to me. I soon fell asleep. But got wokein up to someones lips to mine. The lips are reallly soft and the person smelled like apples. i imediatley knew that it was cammie so i kissed back. I sat up still kissing her. I opened my eyes and grabed her. She giggled, then tried to get i grabbed her agian and started tickling her. she was laughing so hard. "Zack that wasnt nice you know that im tickelish! Now the birthday girl aka ME wants to get up so get ur big butt up!" She sadi all of that while smiling. I got up then thought id tease her.

"Is my but big? like is it really Cammie?" She looked at me with a striaght face.

"Lets put it this way your butt is bigger then mine."

"Well thanks... im gunna get dressed now that youve hurt my feelings." So smiled then ran to me and gave me a big hug and kissed me.

"Im gunna make breakfast."

"No your not missy its your birthday i will make breakfast for the beautiful Cammie." She smiled then went into the closet that i was about to go in- which had all of her clothes and some of my clothes in it- and locked the door." hey i was going in there to change."

"But zack you look fine oh and sexy in your pajamas, just go strat breakfast i will be right down."

"Fine i guess i can, see ya down there" So i went down stairs to cook an awesome birthday breakfast. "Hey joe you leaving?"

"Uhm yea well i have a girlfriend and i promised id be with her for christmas. it was before i knew about cammie and i never break a promise."

"Joe you said youd be here for christmas to cammie. You promised."

"Well i can spend the twenty sixth with her. now bye."

He wlked out and closed the door. I heard the car going down the street." Hey did joe just leave?"

"Yeah sweatheart he did. Apparently he has a girlfriend and is spending christmas with her."

"Oh well i knew he wouldnt be here but i at least expected him to say bye or happy birthday." She walked into the kitchen very glumly. I decided to give her her present now.

"Cammie i have a question for you."

"Well what is it hunny?"

"WEll its important, you may have to think about it okay?"

"Zack ask the question already please."

"Well turn around." She did and i was on one knee with the box open. "Cammie i know we've only been dating for four months now. Four amazing months that were so amazing that i want us to be together for ever. What im trying to get at is well...uhm...uhh...uhmmm..."

"Zack yea ill marry you."

"Will you marry me?" then i realized what she said." you will!" she nodded. "Thats awesome! Cammie and i are getting married!"

"Zack your such a little kid. but i love that about you." She went to the stereo and put a cd on, it was christmas music. She started dancing to rockin around the christmas tree. Only then did i realize what she was wearing.


	8. an: 3

Okay so sorry for not updating…. I know I'm horrible... But I need some new

ideas…. I have like the worst writers block. So review and give

me some ideas. Like what her clothes should be or what should

happen next. I'm open for ideas and I will collaborate them with my

own to come up with an awesome next chapter. Maybe if I get enough review

I will update two chapters. So yea review please it would be a lot of help.

I love all of my faithful readers. Until next time!

~Quiel004


	9. Chapter 6

Sorry about not updating sooner I was coming up with some more ideas. Thanks for the review maybe I can get more. I am currently beta less. So here it is the magical chapter.

Zacks pov

Cammie was wearing a very nice red dress with red heels. She looks perfect. I can't believe we are getting married. I just love her so much. I must have been staring at her because she gave me a weird look. "Zack were you listening to me?"

"Uhmm maybe…'

"So in other words no. Well I was saying that we should invite the gang over tomorrow if they can come. It would be so much fun." The thing is our friends are already coming over for a surprise party today. I just have to text them when I get Cammie to o shopping with me.

"Let's go to the store. And just walk around." She gave me a weird look."Just to get out of the house. We've been cooped up in here all week."

"Okay I guess we can go… but let's try not to buy anything… it is Christmas tomorrow."

"Yes but it is your birthday." She just rolled her eyes at that." Now go get a jacket sweetheart."

"Can you?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Please baby?"

"Okay okay just enough with that look your eyes are lethal."

"Duh that's why I use them." She smirked and I stuck my tongue out and went to get a jacket for her. While I did that I texted Bex and the rest.

**Me** Hey we are about to leave in bout twenty mins you got bout an hour in a half to get it done

**All** Yes sir

I went and got her my jacket and I gave it to her and we left in her suv. I was driving. "Baby have you thought of college? I mean we both graduate this year. What if we get accepted to different colleges, oh that would be horrible. You'd probably find a better girl than me and fall in love. And I'd be wondering like what the hell, I lost the love of my life and you'll be sitting there laughing at….." I cut her off.

"Cammie! Stop it I love you. I would never leave you. Never in a million years. So stop the rambling." But then something happened… which was bad….

Cammie's dress

(.com/imgres?q=red+dress+with+a+black+belt&start=223&hl=en&sa=X&gbv=2&biw=1440&bih=805&tbm=isch&tbnid=f2aXAuuln3edtM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=wINnqI54rYCF0M&imgurl=.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/197x//r/e/red_prom_party_dress_red_evening_dress_red_dress_and_black_belt_&w=197&h=197&ei=syYzT6jLHIvwggeo79X6AQ&zoom=1&chk=sbg&iact=hc&vpx=1216&vpy=250&dur=2066&hovh=157&hovw=157&tx=54&ty=114&sig=118210778179936682525&page=6&tbnh=138&tbnw=138&ndsp=48&ved=1t:429,r:47,s:223)


	10. Chapter 7

Hey my loyal readers I need a beta reader! If you know someone or if your one please pm me! It would be great if you did! I will do updates for all of my stories soon, but I have finals coming!

~~Quiel004~~


	11. Chapter 8

_"Cammie! Stop it I love you. I would never leave you. Never in a million years. So stop the rambling." But then something happened… which was bad…._

**Zach pov**

Right when I turned back to face the road, a car was on my side of the road and is coming straight for us. Before I knew it the car hit us head on. I heard someone calling my name, but I just couldn't make out who it was. All I did was black out.

When I woke up I was in an all white room. When I looked around I saw this beautiful girl. She was curled up on the arm chair. She had dirty blonde hair and well that's all I can tell. She looked like around nineteen or twenty. I really want to know who she is. I was so memorized by the beautiful girl that I didn't realize someone had walked in; he was probably the same age as the girl. He had blonde hair and dull blue eyes. When he looked at me he looked worried.

"Hey Zach, man! Look who's awake!" Who is Zach? That was the one question I had, and I voiced my thoughts.

"Who is Zach?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You are Zach. Man, what's wrong with you? What happened?" I tried remembering but I just couldn't.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything." He looked over at the wall; I guess he saw the girl because he started walking to her. He stopped in front of her.

"Cammie Wake up" He whispered but I heard, I guess the beautiful girls name is Cammie. She opened her eyes.

"What Grant? I was sleeping." She looked around the room her eyes landing on me. Her face looked astonished. "Is that really him? Grant please tell me is that really him?" She looked at him again and he nodded. I feel very lost so i voiced my thoughts.

"What is going on?" Cammie looked worried.

"Sweetheart! We got into an accident. I was the one who got hut the worst but u just got knocked unconscious. You've been out for seven days." Then the doctors came in the room. "What's wrong with him he doesn't remember a thing!"

"He must have hit his head. He will be fine sooner or later."

"Sooner or later! I want him better now! I spent my Christmas here because he is the love of my life!" it was like watching a game.

"Your too young for love, now shut it." When the nurse man person said that i jumped. And when i jumped i hit my head on the railing of the bed. I blacked out again.

When i woke up i felt someone holding my hand. When i looked t see who it was i saw Cammie

" Cammie!" She jumped and looked at me. Then stood up.

"Zack hunny your okay! I've missed you!" She looks skinny, not bad skinny but not her usual self.

"How long have i been out?" She looked deep in thought.

"About a month. But i have been here every day. Bex brings me clothes and stuff so i can take a shower. And the hospital let me order some food... which is horrible... Anyways I've been here for every test they're taken." I smiled at that.

"Well at least you've been eating. And taking showers." I smirked and she rolled her big blue eyes." So i know that we were in an accident but i remember waking up a little bit ago."

"Yeah a month ago, but a nurse scared you and you jumped and guess you got knocked unconscious." I nodded, which hurt so I winced. But Cammie saw and she shook her head. "Baby you need to rest." I looked at her as if she was a three headed monster. "Don't give me that look." She shifted her weight to her right side. She gave me a very defiant look, which kind of scared me.

"But babe I mean I was like sleeping for a month!" I gave her puppy eyes, which all she did was roll her eyes. "Come on at least let me eat something, I don't want to be weak!" She just shook her head and moved some hair out of her face. And when she did that I noticed a cut on her head. Her left temple had some butterfly tape over a cut. I reached up and touched her face. Her eyes started to tear up. "Baby don't cry over my account. You got hurt too! Are you all right? I can't believe I didn't ask this before!" A tear fell from her eye.

"Hun don't be worried about me, I'm fine. See?" She did a weird dance spinning in a circle. I smiled that.

"Yeah because you're with me!" she smiled." But if I would have paid attention to the road we wouldn't be in this mess." She sighed.

"Hunny I was the one who distracted you from the road, it's my fault." I shook my head and not wincing. "It was my fault and I'm sorry." I gave her a look.

"Yeah but I was driving I'm sorry." She smiled and gave me a hug being really careful. "I'm not glass." She hugged me again and this time I squeezed her.

"Sorry I just don't want to hurt you." She gave me a sheepish grin. Then a thought came into my head.

"When do I get to leave this dreadful place?" She thought about it.

"Uhmm I actually think…. That…. I have no clue." I laughed. "But I can go ask for my lovely fiancé." I nodded and she walked out of the room. But then someone walked in. someone that I hoped I would never see again. My ex-girlfriend: Fiona. She was the biggest mistake ever. We dated three years ago. It ended because I purposely got my parents to allow me to change schools and we moved across town. I know it's harsh, but you don't know her.

_**Flashback to three years ago (the day before the breakup)**_

_ It was a Friday. I was walking out of the bathroom to go get changed. I was the only one home because I didn't have school today. When I heard footsteps coming up the hallway. I wonder who it could be. It sounded like high heels, and I can only think of two possibilities'. My mom and Fiona. But my mom is in Tokyo for work. So that just leaves Fiona. I quickly get to my room and lock the door. I get changed into some jeans and a bright green shirt. I put socks and shoes on and I unlock the door right as Fiona was gunna knock. "Hi babe!" She says in her squeaky voice."You're taking me shopping!" She demanded. I just shrugged my shoulders. "It wasn't a question now get your wallet lets go." She tapped her foot impatiently while I grabbed my wallet from my desk. "let's go already. My ex was faster than you!" She always had to bring Trevor into everything. Like Trevor is stronger, or Trevor is faster. The one that I think is funny was that whenever we kiss she says that Trevor is better at that also. So for the rest of the day we go shopping. And we as in Fiona. She tried making me buy her a pair of shoes that were two hundred dollars. So after the grueling shopping trip I went home and passed out. I seriously left Fiona at the mall. I didn't even wait for her. The next morning I woke up to a phone call, it was my mom. So I answered:_

_(Zach's mom, __**Zach)**_

_**Hello?**_

_Hi sweetie! I'm almost home is the house clean since I left Thursday night?_

_**Yeah very clean **_

_And how so?_

_**Because Fiona made me go shopping with her all last night.**_

_Oh dear well I'm in front come help with the bags_

_**K**_

_So I went outside and helped my mom. And a few hours later my dad got home. And we talked and laughed about anything and everything. I even told them about how good Gallagher High is. And that's how I got them to let me switch schools._

**Present day (still in hospital)**

Fiona just stared at me. Then she opened her mouth as if to say something…..

**Ohhh cliffy! I will most def update soon!**


	12. Chapter 9

_Fiona just stared at me. Then she opened her mouth as if to say something….._

When Fiona opened her mouth Cammie walked in. Cammie walked over to the chair next to my bed and sits down. Cammie turned her head and saw Fiona. "Oh and who might you be?" Fiona snarled at Cammie and Cammie only smirked in response.

"Well my name isn't important right now. I just came to see my boyfriend. I called your house Zach and your mom said you were in the hospital. So here I am to take care of you. But the better question is who the hell this slut is?" Fiona jabbed her finger towards Cammie.

"Slut? Honey are you sure you're not talking about yourself? I mean no offense but he is my fiancé. You can even ask my friends." When Cammie said this I smirked at Fiona. Fiona snarled at Cammie and snapped her fingers, and then two guys about my age came in.

"What do you want Fiona?" Then guy two looked at Cammie and his eyes bugged out of his head. I mean Cammie is one smoking hot babe, but if I ever called her that I'd have a hand print on my cheek. Guy two hit guy one on the arm now both are staring at Cammie. "Well well well what do we have here? This chick is hotter then you Fiona."

Cammie scoffed."One I'm not a chick and two duh of coarse I'm hotter than her." This time Fiona scoffed.

"As if bitch. IM THE BEST GOOD LOOKING GIRL IN THE WORLD!" Fiona emphasized.

Cammie laughed. "Okay well I'm the hottest woman in the world." Cammie had a smug look on her face. Fiona groaned, and Cammie smirked. Guy one and two walked out of the room. With Fiona stomping behind them. Then Cammie turned to me with a look on her face. I have no idea how to describe It." who the hell was that?"

I grimaced. "I'm a little tired I'm gunna go to bed." Then a nurse came into the room.

"You may go now Mr. Goode." Then they walked right back out. I nodded and started to get up. But Cammie stopped me.

"You're not going anywhere Mr. Goode till I get my answer."She had a defiant look on her face. "Now tell me." So I told her the whole story. (**It was the flashback he had in the last chapter. I'm just going to put it in here as well.)**

So it started like this: _It was a Friday. I was walking out of the bathroom to go get changed. I was the only one home because I didn't have school today. When I heard footsteps coming up the hallway. I wonder who it could be. It sounded like high heels, and I can only think of two possibilities'. My mom and Fiona. But my mom is in Tokyo for work. So that just leaves Fiona. I quickly get to my room and lock the door. I get changed into some jeans and a bright green shirt. I put socks and shoes on and I unlock the door right as Fiona was gunna knock. "Hi babe!" She says in her squeaky voice."You're taking me shopping!" She demanded. I just shrugged my shoulders. "It wasn't a question now get your wallet lets go." She tapped her foot impatiently while I grabbed my wallet from my desk. "let's go already. My ex was faster than you!" She always had to bring Trevor into everything. Like Trevor is stronger, or Trevor is faster. The one that I think is funny was that whenever we kiss she says that Trevor is better at that also. So for the rest of the day we go shopping. And we as in Fiona. She tried making me buy her a pair of shoes that were two hundred dollars. So after the grueling shopping trip I went home and passed out. I seriously left Fiona at the mall. I didn't even wait for her. _After that day I ignored her and I saw her a month later and pretended like i didn't know who she was." Cammie looked in thought. Then she spoke.

"Why? Why would you do that? I mean she's a bitch I get that but she still is a human and a girl for that matter. How could you do that?" She hesitated before continuing. "If you ever do that to me… Well let's just say you Mr. Pretty boy won't be anymore." I laugh nervously. And I get up carefully and Cammie gets me my clothes then she leaves the room to let me get changed. I get changed and I went t go sit on the bed until Cammie gets back when I see her phone. I went to grab it so I can give it to her, but she gets a message. It said from baby. So I open it. _**Hey is the loser any better? We need to hang out more! Just ditch the loser so we can hang out! Please…. For me? **_When I got done reading it, I went and put it as unread in her inbox. When I was done with that she walked in. I dropped her phone next to my leg. She looked at me suspiciously. "Why did you have my phone?"

I feigned hurt "me? I don't have your phone. You must have me confused with your other guy?" She looked confused. "I accidently opened a new message and it said from baby! Who is that?" Then she starts laughing.

"You cute adorable idiot your name under my contacts on my phone is baby! Bex has it because she lost her phone and grant took yours when he visited you once so she is using yours to text me!" I let out a breath.

"So you're telling the truth?" She looked serious.

"If you wanna know then ask." She handed me her phone.

**I know it's not very long but it's something I really wanted to update sooner but school has me tied down. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 10

_"If you wanna know then ask." She handed me her phone._

"Nah I'm Goode." She rolled her eyes at me. They still looked very tired. I really felt bad for her I mean she had to sit helplessly while I was hurt.

"You're so full of yourself babe." She giggled and started picking up her stuff o we can go home. "Hey Zach?" I made an hmmm noise. "I want to move…." I looked at her like she was crazy. "I mean we have had so many memories in our house. Can we even call it our house? I mean it's all mostly my stuff. I just want to start a new life. Let this chance be the start of something new. _**(The title made a good line.)**_ We can make something of our new life. We can make it our own." I was really listening to her. I mean she had a really good point, we could start all over. It has been quiet and we started walking to the counter to sign me out. We got me signed out and were now walking to her car. The suv looked kind of dusty.

"Yes." Cammie jumped and I chuckled.

"Zach! You scared me. Why did you say yes?" she looked at me skeptically as she shut my door and went around getting in the driver's seat.

I said yes to us starting over." She had a hopeful look in her eyes. I nodded and Cammie did an almost squeal but then she remembered that she was about to drive again. "Cammie you know you won't hurt us. You're an awesome driver. "She smiled and nodded. She started the car and pulled out onto the highway. I say we move into a smaller house. What do you say baby?"

"I say we go and move into a smaller house babe. We could get jobs and be ourselves." I shake my head.

"Nah no jobs. Unless if we need them. We have a lot of stuff to plan for the wedding." I chuckled at Cammie's face.

"Macey is just going to change everything why do we have to do any of the planning. I mean I want this to be our wedding." Then it was quiet for a couple of minutes. "Omg! IDEA!" I make a motion so she can continue. "We do everything secretively and not allow Macey to do anything.

_**Okay sorry this chapter was so short. But before I can continue with this story I need all of my loyal readers to go to my profile and answer the poll question. It would be amazing if you did! I will close the poll in like a week. But I can't continue without some feedback from my loyal readers. So please answer the poll question. It will help a lot!**_


	14. an: 4

To my awesome readers!;

The poll choices were:

Living in a house and having jobs.

Living in a house and using Cammie's money

Living in a apartment with jobs

Lining in a apartment and using Cammie's money

The choice that won was

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

A: LIVING IN A HOUSE AND HAVING JOBS!

The poll is now closed….

Love ~ Quiel004


	15. Chapter 15

**Since I haven't updated in a while if I get at least five reviews then I will update ASAP. So just review if ya like or even if ya don't. I really love reviews. Thanks much!**

_"If you want to know then ask." She handed me her phone._

_"Nah I'm Goode." She rolled her eyes at me. They still looked very tired. I really felt bad for her I mean she had to sit helplessly while I was hurt._

_"You're so full of yourself babe." She giggled and started picking up her stuff o we can go home. "Hey Zach?" I made an hmmm noise. "I want to move…." I looked at her like she was crazy. "I mean we have had so many memories in our house. Can we even call it our house? I mean it's all mostly my stuff. I just want to start a new life. Let this chance be the start of something new. __**(The title made a good line.)**__ We can make something of our new life. We can make it our own." I was really listening to her. I mean she had a really good point, we could start all over. It has been quiet and we started walking to the counter to sign me out. We got me signed out and were now walking to her car. The suv looked kind of dusty._

_"Yes." Cammie jumped and I chuckled._

_"Zach! You scared me. Why did you say yes?" she looked at me skeptically as she shut my door and went around getting in the driver's seat._

_I said yes to us starting over." She had a hopeful look in her eyes. I nodded and Cammie did an almost squeal but then she remembered that she was about to drive again. "Cammie you know you won't hurt us. You're an awesome driver. "She smiled and nodded. She started the car and pulled out onto the highway. I say we move into a smaller house. What do you say baby?"_

_"I say we go and move into a smaller house babe. We could get jobs and be ourselves." I shake my head._

_"Nah no jobs. Unless if we need them. We have a lot of stuff to plan for the wedding." I chuckled at Cammie's face._

_"Macey is just going to change everything why do we have to do any of the planning. I mean I want this to be our wedding." Then it was quiet for a couple of minutes. "Omg! IDEA!" I make a motion so she can continue. "We do everything secretively and not allow Macey to do anything._

Still Zachs pov

"That's a great idea baby. It's our wedding not Macey's. Dear lord help any guy who has to deal with Macey and well just Macey in general." Cammie smacked my arm after my last comment.

"I know she is bad but I love her she has been through a lot with me. The worst thing was our dads dying but we had each other." I grabbed her free hand and just held it as she was holding in her tears. The car got silent for a few minutes. Then to lighten the mood I asked.

"Babe want me to drive?" She chuckled.

"Uhmmm hell to the no!" I laughed at her comment. On the other hand she forgot about her dad for the moment. She started to laugh with me. Then both of our laughing started to die down and we sat in complete silence except for the hum of the car. It wasn't awkward silence it was the nice comfortable silence that allows a person to think and it's nice. We made it home safe and sound. Cammie like bolted out of the car and opened my car door. I groaned. "What's wrong are you okay?" I stared at her blankly. "Baby what in the world is wrong?"

I sighed "Nothing is wrong baby girl. It's just I don't like it when you have to take care of me. I should be taking care of you. You deserve the best and since I'm not it, I'm going to treat you like a princess." She shook her head.

"Baby I'm no princess and this ain't a fairytale and you're not my prince you so much more than that. So much more." With that she turned away as tears started to fall. I grabbed her wrist as she was starting to walk away I pulled her to me.

"Babe, I will always be your prince. The guy who swept you off your feet. And when we get married I will be your king, the guy who will love you to the ends of this universe and back. Forever and always babe. Forever and always." She started to cry even more after I said that. I rocked her back and forth. I stood up and grabbed the keys from her and walked her to the door, her still crying. Once I got the door open I lead her to the couch in the living room. I allowed her to just let it all out, even if it ruined my shirt. She cried for about ten minutes then she started to have the hiccups. I looked at her and we both just bust out laughing. After a couple minutes of us just laughing our asses off she looked at me and I looked right back.

"Baby I love you!" She pushed me on my back still on the couch. She had this evil glint in her eyes. She climbed onto me and started kissing me. It felt great to feel her lips on mine, the way her lips tasted like mango's. I love mangos, and she knew it so she always bought mango flavored chapstick. Our little kiss turned into a make out session. After a little while I was just in my pants and Cammie in her bra and jeans. We stopped for air and she looked down at what she has left on and she blushed this adorable shade of pink. She tried to reach for her shirt on the floor but I grabbed her hands.

"Baby your beautiful. You're a very sexy girl, excuse me. A very sexy lady who just happens to be my fiancé. And im happy about that. Hell im estatic about it." She giggled and I pulled her back onto me hugging her. Se kissed my check so In return I grabbed her ass. She squealed really high pitched.

"That's my ass. May I remind you what happened to Will and Dillon?" I shook my head really fast and pulled her in for another kiss. Which again turned into a makeout session. She pulled away after ten more minutes. " I love looking at you, and I can bet you love looking at me but we should get dress we don't want everyone to barge in on us. I told Bex that you got to leave and go home so they are gunna be here soon." I smirked and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"You said that you love looking at me." She sighed and got off of me. She turned away and started to pull her shirt on when i hugged her from behind. "Babe I really meant that as a joke. And on a better note I love looking at you in just your bra its sexy as hell." After I said that I kissed her ear then her neck. I kept kissing her neck and then I bit it. She shrieked.

"Zachary David Goode! What the hell? If you gave me a hickey I will seriously injure you!" She threw her shirt on the floor and walked threatening over to me. "Did you give me a hickey?" She asked in a very calm and scary tone. I looked at her neck and in plain sight I saw a bright red bite mark right where I had bit her. I slowly did a shrug. Her eyes narrowed at me and I took that as my queue to to run I ran out the front door which was just being open by Bex. I look back and see Cammie running after me, but sadly with her shirt back on. I ran but then I stopped and turned around and caught her in my arms.

"Baby im sorry… I didn't really mean to give you a hickey it was just a spur of the moment thing. Im sorry I love you!" I kissed her on the lips but it was a small kiss. Then Bex came running up to us panting…

"Guys something is wrong with Macey and it's a huge deal!" Cammie turned so quick I think she gave herself whiplash. Bex motioned us to follow her and ran off and Cammie wasn't slow on following her. WE made it back to the house only to see macey crying on the front step. Cammie ran as fast as ever to macey and hugged her. Cammie lead macey inside and said she was going to take macey to the guest bedroom to talk. It has been almost an hour since they went upstairs. I heard a creak like someone was walking down the stairs. A minute later, Cammie walked around the corner into the room with shock written all over her face.

"Well did you get her to talk she said she wanted to talk to you first. Whats wrong with our best friend." Cammie sat down on the chair across the room. You could tell that she was shaking.

"Macey is well Macey is…. S-sh-she is pregnant" She studdered out.

"With Nicks kid? How could they be so stupid to get preg-" Cammie interrupted me.

"Its not Nicks kid."She sadi out of bitterness.

"Then who's bloody child is it then." Cammie just stayed silent. Bex walked over to Cammie and kelt down in front of her. "Cammie whose kid is it? Please tell me, I need to know. Please."

Cammie breathed in heavily. "Its Grants." The house grew very still.

"Bloody hell." Bex fell back on her butt. Stunned. Thats how everyone feels. Stunned. Bex stood up and ws about to walk out of the room, but Cammie stoped her. She was crying.

"Bex where are you going?"

"Well im pissed off right now and the only people around me are trying to get me to believe that its okay."

"Bex I don't agree with this either, but she is my best friend. And she is your best friend. She deserves all of the help she can get she has been with us through everything. When your parents got divorced she was there. When my mom left me stranded here she was there. Now she is going through something and im gunna be there for her are you?" Bex looked like she was going to break down right then and there.

"She slept with my boyfriend. How am I suppose to forgive her?" Bex asked with tears falling down her face.

"By listening to her story. By being her friend." Cammie still is crying. I wanted to pull her in my arms and hold her telling it was okay, but I couldn't get myself to do that.

"Why would I want to be her friend? Hell why should I? Give me one good reason why I should Cammie."


	16. Chapter 16

_Cammie ran as fast as ever to Macey and hugged her. Cammie lead Macey inside and said she was going to take Macey to the guest bedroom to talk. It has been almost an hour since they went upstairs. I heard a creak like someone was walking down the stairs. A minute later, Cammie walked around the corner into the room with shock written all over her face._

_"Well did you get her to talk she said she wanted to talk to you first. What's wrong with our best friend?" Cammie sat down on the chair across the room. You could tell that she was shaking._

_"Macey is well Macey is…. S-sh-she is pregnant" She stuttered out._

_"With Nick's kid? How could they be so stupid to get preg-" Cammie interrupted me._

_"It's not Nick's kid." She said out of bitterness._

_"Then whose bloody child is it then." Cammie just stayed silent. Bex walked over to Cammie and knelt down in front of her. "Cammie whose kid is it? Please tell me, I need to know. Please."_

_Cammie breathed in heavily. "It's Grants." The house grew very still._

_"Bloody hell." Bex fell back on her butt. Stunned. Thats how everyone feels. Stunned. Bex stood up and ws about to walk out of the room, but Cammie stopped her. She was crying._

_"Bex where are you going?"_

_"Well I'm pissed off right now and the only people around me are trying to get me to believe that it's okay."_

_"Bex I don't agree with this either, but she is my best friend. And she is your best friend. She deserves all of the help she can get she has been with us through everything. When your parents got divorced she was there. When my mom left me stranded here she was there. Now she is going through something and I'm gunna be there for her are you?" Bex looked like she was going to break down right then and there._

_"She slept with my boyfriend. How am I supposed to forgive her?" Bex asked with tears falling down her face._

_"By listening to her story. By being her friend." Cammie still is crying. I wanted to pull her in my arms and hold her telling it was okay, but I couldn't get myself to do that._

_"Why would I want to be her friend? Hell why should I? Give me one good reason why I should Cammie."_

**So I'm sorry for not updating sooner for my last chapter. So as a gift I decided to update ONE day later.**

**Still Zach's pov**

"Bex I already gave you a couple of reasons. Why can't that be enough? Macey needs us now more than ever. I love you but if you won't help Macey-, " Bex interrupted Cammie with tears streaming down her face.

"Cammie! Grant cheated on me with my best friend! My best friend! And now she is pregnant with his baby! I just need some time to cool off because if I don't I'm just going to take it all out on you. And I don't want to do that because then I will just feel awful. Now please just leave me alone I don't want to talk to anyone." Bex looked at Cammie not crying any more. "Especially not some sluts I call my friends." And with that Bex left with a slam of the door. Cammie turned towards me with tear marks down her cheeks. She shook her head and sat on the floor starting to sob. I walked over to her picking her up carrying her bridal style to our room. I passed by the guest bedroom on the way and Macey looked up and stared in complete horror. And then she came running up to Cammie and me. But I stopped her.

"She needs time Bex just yelled at her." Macey solemnly nodded and went back to the room. I brought Cammie to our room. And she curled up on the bed her sobs turning to hiccups again. She giggled. I looked at her. "Are you okay Babe? I'm worried about you." Cammie smiled.

"I'm okay but I just don't want to get in the middle of everything. I mean with having to plan the wedding and us moving and everything else. My heart is just gunna go pop!" She made a weird hand gesture like something blowing up. "I don't think I can handle it baby." She looked at me. Her eyes looking very big and innocent. I just feel like blocking her off from everyone else not letting anyone get to her. She is right she's the one our group would go to with their problems and not even listen to her problems.

"Then let them deal with their own problems for once. You deserve a break, No matter how selfish it seems. Bex blamed you for this. You don't deserve that you deserve the best. Do you want me to repeat what I said before?" Cammie nodded her head. "Well it went a little something like this, well the whole story' we made it home safe and sound. Cammie like bolted out of the car and opened my car door. I groaned. "What's wrong are you okay?" I stared at her blankly. "Baby what in the world is wrong?"

I sighed "Nothing is wrong baby girl. It's just I don't like it when you have to take care of me. I should be taking care of you. You deserve the best and since I'm not it, I'm going to treat you like a princess." She shook her head.

"Baby I'm no princess and this ain't a fairytale and you're not my prince you so much more than that. So much more." With that she turned away as tears started to fall. I grabbed her wrist as she was starting to walk away I pulled her to me.

"Babe, I will always be your prince. The guy who swept you off your feet. And when we get married I will be your king, the guy who will love you to the ends of this universe and back. Forever and always babe. Forever and always." She started to cry even more after I said that. I rocked her back and forth. I stood up and grabbed the keys from her and walked her to the door, her still crying. Once I got the door open I lead her to the couch in the living room. I allowed her to just let it all out, even if it ruined my shirt. She cried for about ten minutes then she started to have the hiccups. I looked at her and we both just bust out laughing. After a couple minutes of us just laughing our asses off she looked at me and I looked right back.

"Baby I love you!" She pushed me on my back still on the couch. She had this evil glint in her eyes. She climbed onto me and started kissing me. It felt great to feel her lips on mine, the way her lips tasted like mangos. I love mangos, and she knew it so she always bought mango flavored chapstick. Our little kiss turned into a make out session. After a little while I was just in my pants and Cammie in her bra and jeans. We stopped for air and she looked down at what she has left on and she blushed this adorable shade of pink. She tried to reach for her shirt on the floor but I grabbed her hands.

"Baby you're beautiful. You're a very sexy girl, excuse me. A very sexy lady who just happens to be my fiancé. And I'm happy about that. Hell I'm estatic about it." She giggled and I pulled her back onto me hugging her. She kissed my check so In return I grabbed her ass. She squealed really high pitched.' And you know I'm right. Let's go on vacation. Then when we get back we can just plan the wedding and where we are going to live after wards." Someone knocked on the door and I turned to see Macey standing there.

"Hey cam did you know that you have the smartest boyfriend in like the whole world. And ya'll don't need to worry about me. My dad and mother are making me come live with them in Florida." Cammie shrieked.

"But Macey! What am I going to do without you? We have been irrseperatable since we were babies!" Macey shook her head." Please don't go Macey. Please." Macey shook her head again.

"I have to cam I just turned eighteen I don't need a kid now, and I most certainly don't need to ruin everyone elses lifes because of my mistake. I've made up my mind I have to go. Im sorry cam. Im so so sorry. I leave in a day. Im sorry." Macey started crying at the end and Cammie started crying at the beginning. I hold cam as she cries again and Macey just waves and leaves. After I hear the house door shut I pull Cammie to look in her eyes.

"Babe lets go on vacation." I looked at her.

"Okay Hun wherever you wanna go then we will go there. Anywhere baby girl. Just me and you. No drama, No horrible friends. Just me and you." Cammie nodded.

"Just me and you. And hmmm I don't really know where I wanna go. But let's go somewhere far enough away from here but not too far so we can drive." I flinched. "But secluded enough that no one will bother us." I nodded.

"Great idea babe." Cammie nodded and smiled her loving smile at me.

"When do we leave Sir Zach?" I pondered.

"Two hours Miss Cam." After I said those four words she jumped off the bed and ran into her closet. I can hear hangers falling on the ground. "Pack for warm weather babe. Ohh and some formal clothes also. We are going to be gone for two weeks." I hear a small 'okay babe' come from the closet. I walk into my closet and started packing. When all of a sudden Cammie runs into my closet.

"Would six bikinis be enough?" I nod. "And should I pack some jeans just in case?" I turn around to see cam's hair up in a ponytail.

"Yeah you never know when it will be cold outside." Cammie kissed my cheek and went pack to packing her stuff. In an hour and a half we were both finished packing and Cammie was changing into another outfit. Her excuse was that "Zach vie been in this outfit for two days I need to change my clothes." So I was just finishing up packing all of our suitcases into the back of the suv when a pair of slender arms reaches around my waist.

"Hey sweet cheeks. Almost done." I turn around and hug her.

"Yeah I just finished. Are you ready to go?" She nods. I walk over to her door and opened it for her. "After you baby." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"So cute yet not cute enough." I stare at her and close the door. I walk over to my side and get in the car. "Baby I love you. And I never want to let you go. Oh and from earlier. Baby its cold outside." I smile at her antics. She is so adorable. When we got closer to where we were going I made Cammie put on a blind fold. At first she was refusing but then I got her to agree. **(Zach is the one driving. Just to make that clear.) **The place that we were going was an old cabin that Macey texted me about. I looked it up online and it is nice and cam would love. The cabin has three bedrooms one office, and five bathrooms. One bathroom for each room. The kitchen is country style and it has a movie/family room in the basement. It was for sale so I bought it. Yep that's right me and Cammie are brand new owners of a nice ass cabin. When we get there cam was asleep so I kept poking her arm, finaling she said "What."

"Well baby cakes we are here now I will tell you when you can talk of the blindfold."

"Can I take it off now?" I chuckled.

"No." Cammie sighed.

"How about now?" I sighed.

"NO sweet heart."

"Now?" By then I got to her side of the car.

"No." She stuck her tongue out at me. "And that's not nice."

"Well I asked nicely." I chuckled. I helped her out of the car and onto the side walk.

"Now you can take of you blindfold."

"I don't want to now." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why not?"

"Because you didn't let me when I wanted to." I hugged her. And took off the blindfold for her. Her face was in awe. The cabin was in a forest with a lake and dock in the back. There were also beautiful flowers everywhere. I called ahead and asked the guy to stock up the food for us and paid him ahead of time. "Zach this is beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you baby." She blushed. "Now come on we need to unpack and explore!" I said all of that with enthusiasm.

**Okay so this is my apology gift, I hope it is enough. 2,253 words for this chapter! Yay! So I hope I get about eight more reviews because otherwise I won't update till Friday. But if I get over ten I will update right away. Just leave a comment and if you have any suggestions I'm happy to listen. Well I guess in this case it would be read but anyway. I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. If your one of the first to review this chapter I will dedicate my next chapter to you. Happy reading ya'll.**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay well some Questions that came up in the reviews.

1. Did Bex call Cammie a slut or if not then who?

Bex called Cammie a slut but also she was referring to Macey and Liz. Sorry I didn't make that clearer.

2. Where is grant?

Grant isn't in the last chapter but he might show up in the next one. Possibly. But if you got your girlfriends best friend pregnant would you show your face around her friends.

3. What will happen on the vacation?

Well if ya wanna know the answer to that question then you will just have to read. And possibly review.

4. What will happen between the group of friends?

I don't really know. Anything could really happen. Just you have to read to find out.

5. What's with the nicknames?

The nicknames are really just in there to make the story kind of I don't know but I think just to make it weird. With my ex-boyfriend we called each other a different nickname every time so I think I just did that subconsciously.

So I know I said that I would dedicate the chapter to someone. And I still will but I have multiple people to thank. Like maryclumsy. She has amazing stories, and reading her reviews makes me smile. Well so does everyone elses, but she reviews every chapter. So sad to bad3 was the first one to comment on chapter 16. So thank you. SnixX321 Because I just love her stories and her stories inspire me with ideas but I tweak them to fit my story.

So this chapter is dedicated to the three of them. SO read and review. And thank you for the eight reviews!

~Quiel004

So here is the lovely chapter.

_"Babe lets go on vacation." I looked at her._

_"Okay Hun wherever you wanna go then we will go there. Anywhere baby girl. Just me and you. No drama, No horrible friends. Just me and you." Cammie nodded._

_"Just me and you. And hmmm I don't really know where I wanna go. But let's go somewhere far enough away from here but not too far so we can drive." I flinched. "But secluded enough that no one will bother us." I nodded._

_"Great idea babe." Cammie nodded and smiled her loving smile at me._

_"When do we leave Sir Zach?" I pondered._

_"Two hours Miss Cam." After I said those four words she jumped off the bed and ran into her closet. I can hear hangers falling on the ground. "Pack for warm weather babe. Ohh and some formal clothes also. We are going to be gone for two weeks." I hear a small 'okay babe' come from the closet. I walk into my closet and started packing. When all of a sudden Cammie runs into my closet._

_"Would six bikinis be enough?" I nod. "And should I pack some jeans just in case?" I turn around to see cam's hair up in a ponytail._

_"Yeah you never know when it will be cold outside." Cammie kissed my cheek and went pack to packing her stuff. In an hour and a half we were both finished packing and Cammie was changing into another outfit. Her excuse was that "Zach vie been in this outfit for two days I need to change my clothes." So I was just finishing up packing all of our suitcases into the back of the suv when a pair of slender arms reaches around my waist._

_"Hey sweet cheeks. Almost done." I turn around and hug her._

_"Yeah I just finished. Are you ready to go?" She nods. I walk over to her door and opened it for her. "After you baby." She smiles and kisses my cheek._

_"So cute yet not cute enough." I stare at her and close the door. I walk over to my side and get in the car. "Baby I love you. And I never want to let you go. Oh and from earlier. Baby its cold outside." I smile at her antics. She is so adorable. When we got closer to where we were going I made Cammie put on a blind fold. At first she was refusing but then I got her to agree. __**(Zach is the one driving. Just to make that clear.) **__The place that we were going was an old cabin that Macey texted me about. I looked it up online and it is nice and cam would love. The cabin has three bedrooms one office, and five bathrooms. One bathroom for each room. The kitchen is country style and it has a movie/family room in the basement. It was for sale so I bought it. Yep that's right me and Cammie are brand new owners of a nice ass cabin. When we get there cam was asleep so I kept poking her arm, finaly she said "What."_

_"Well baby cakes we are here now I will tell you when you can talk of the blindfold."_

_"Can I take it off now?" I chuckled._

_"No." Cammie sighed._

_"How about now?" I sighed._

_"NO sweet heart."_

_"Now?" By then I got to her side of the car._

_"No." She stuck her tongue out at me. "And that's not nice."_

_"Well I asked nicely." I chuckled. I helped her out of the car and onto the side walk._

_"Now you can take of you blindfold."_

_"I don't want to now." I raised an eyebrow at her._

_"And why not?"_

_"Because you didn't let me when I wanted to." I hugged her, and took off the blindfold for her. Her face was in awe. The cabin was in a forest with a lake and dock in the back. There were also beautiful flowers everywhere. I called ahead and asked the guy to stock up the food for us and paid him ahead of time. "Zach this is beautiful."_

_"But not as beautiful as you baby." She blushed. "Now come on we need to unpack and explore!" I said all of that with enthusiasm._

Cammie looked at me with a goofy grin. I couldn't help but to smile back. "Thank you so much Zach this is going to be so much fun." She hugged me and I hugged her right back. "So Zach since when did you know about this cabin?" I took her hand and we started to walk into the cabin.

"Well Cammie Macey told me about it because it was her Family

s summer cabin." I paused and Cammie made a continue motion with her free hand. "And he said he sold it and I decided what the hell why _not_ buy it. So we, Cammie me and you, own this nice cabin and can use it whenever we want to." Cammie nodded.

"I understand. And this is amazing. We get to come here whenever we want and we can bring whoever we want. _YAY! _I love you!" She kissed my cheek, and I smirked. "You smirk a lot." When she said that we walked into the cabin.

"This is the living room, and through that door is a closet and the door next to that is the bathroom." I pulled her into the kitchen. Which is like a kitchen you would find in a country home. "This is the kitchen, I had designed just for you and your cooking self. It is fully stocked." And I pulled her into the office. "I know that you don't like to do work when on vacation but this is like gunna be a kid free zone so we can just come in here and go on the computer. And yes I metioned kids because when we are _married_ I would love to have little me's running around." Cammie laughed at the no work on vacation, but when I mentioned the whole kid free zone she stopped and looked at bay of tears.

"Zach did you just say that you want to have kids when we are married?" I nodded. "Ahhh Zach that is just awesome! I love you! So so So much!" She jumped and hugged me and I twirled her around hugging her." I can't wait till we get married. Then I'll be Mrs. Zach goode. Ahh im so happy now." I smirked.

"Happy enough that maybe we can do a practice run for our wedding night, and when we want to have kids?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Lets wait till tonight Zach. We don't wanna spoil our dinner with skipping to desert. Or do we?" She smirked my smirk at me.

"First that is my smirk and you shouldn't steal it. And second It wouldn't spoil my appetite." She laughed. She then walked over to the sliding glass door.

"I feel as if I've been here before. And if this is the cabin mace's dad had, then I probably have. When we were younger we were irrseperatable. We would go swimming together. Up until my mom and Matthew got divorced. Then she moved to Dc and I haven't seen her since that day we met at the zoo." I laughed.

"Yeah that was pretty funny." Then I had a flash back-

_'The day seemed so peaceful, me and my friends decided to go to the local zoo and we just happened to run into these four hot chicks. I wasn't paying attention to holding my pop because I was checking out this really hot girl with bright blue eyes. When I dropped my pop into the monkey exhibit._

_I was really bummed so I said "Man that was a brand new pop. Monkeys don't need pop!"_

_When I got done saying that the two monkeys were already by the pop bottle trying to open it up. This involved shaking the bottle and throwing it around. After that the monkeys threw the pop at the cement wall and it exploded. It hit blue eyes and her friends, and drenched all four of them. She didn't seem very ecstatic when she said "Would you shut up about dang pop you're not the one wearing it. So that may have been your new pop, but this was my new clothes! Why did you have to be clumsy and drop the bottle into the exhibit? Now I have to go home and change. Thanks a lot!" _

_I was trying to hold in my laugh while saying "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Oh and your welcome!" I started to laugh afterwards. And with that I walked away with my group of friends as twe keep snickering. _

_She yelled "You know you could be at least a little sorry! Just because you're mad about dropping you're pop doesn't mean you couldn't show a little sympathy towards us." I just turned around and smirked then turned back around and walked away. Still snickering. After the whole zoo thing me and the guys decided to go back to my house. When we got there we started to play catch with my football. After a little bit a really nice suv pulls into the house next door. The car shut off and the girls from the zoo steped out of the car. he one girl i was talking to was looking over at us. I hope she isnt my neighbor. I mean that would be great but not right now. The four girls started walking over here, so me and the guys stoped playing._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked the girl with sapphire blue eyes._

_"I live here. Duh!" Blue eyes seems sassy. Nice._

_"Just great! I mean you get a great view of me but I'm stuck with you." They girls went into the one chick's house. When they stepped outside all of our mouths dropped._

_"Why are you guys' staring? It's kind of creepy." The supermodel chick seems like she is very blunt when she wants to be._

_"You are going to be the death of us." The really hot girl looks like she is the leader of the group. "By the way my name is Zach. This is Grant, Will, Jake, Jonas, and Nick." I said while pointing to the guys in turn._

_"My name is Cammie. This is Macey, Liz, Bex." She said pointing to the girls in turn. "Well we have to go. See ya around."_

_"Wait you girls wanna hang out with us Will and Jake have to go see their girlfriends so it could be us four guys' and you four girls'." Zack just got a glare from Will and Jake. I guess they don't have girlfriends._

_"Well we are just going to the store nothing special, but if you wanna come we are leaving now." I think Liz said._

_Cammie is… well hot. I know i've said that before. Right now she is wearing blue short shorts with a white camisole with blue sandals. I mean the others well they are okay but Cammie seems special. And she is my neighbor. Sweet! Now we get to hang out with them. So this is how we walked to the store:_

_Liz and Jonas in front Bex and Grant behind them, Macey and Nick behind them And Me and Cammie in the way back_

_She looks like she is in deep thought. Hmmm I wonder what she is thinking about (maybe me!). I felt oddly calm around her, like at peace. I slipped my arm around her waist. She looked at me and I smirked which caused her to giggle and blush, while rolling her eyes. Damn, she is so hot! She didn't mind my arm being around her waist and I like it being there._

_"Hey, I'm sorry about the pop. But you kind of have to admit it was kind of funny." She nodded her head and laughed._

_"So are you gunna hang out with us all day. I mean my parents live in Cali and bought me this house so I didn't have to move with them. So you guys could sleepover cuz it looks like my friends have warmed up to your friends very nicely." After she said that I looked up and Jonas just kissed Liz's cheek, which made her blush. Nick and Macey stepped aside and are making out. Bex and Grant are also making out. Wow guys way to be subtle._

_"Well we could join em'." She gave me a confused yet cute look. So I stopped walking and so did she. I looked her intensely in the eyes and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss that was so sweet. Her lips tasted like cherries. "What do ya say Cam wanna be my girl?" I asked so calmly yet on the inside I was nervous. She just stood there with a blank expression_

_"I'm sorry but I'd like to get to know you better. I mean we may have been neighbors but we barely know each other." Why did she have to have a point? "Let's play twenty questions it will get us to know each other better."_

_Zack: What is your full name?_

_Cammie: Cameron Anne Morgan. What is your full name?_

_When she asked that I winced. I HATE MY FULL NAME! If you couldn't tell._

_Zack: Zackary David Goode. What is your favorite color or colors?_

_Cammie: ooo, tuff one. Uhmm….. Let's see purple black red and blue. What is your favorite Color or colors?_

_Zack: same except for purple. Why don't you like pink?_

_Cammie: Too girly. Why don't you like purple?_

_Zack: It was the color my ex girlfriend always wore so it got pretty annoying. Are you single?_

_Cammie: Yes. Who was your ex girlfriend?_

_Zack: Tina Michaels. Or also known as the school whore._

_Cammie: I think I've heard of her. Maybe once or twice_

_Zack: I've seen you before. How long have you been living here?_

_Cammie: A year. And with you being the quarterback I'd think you'd remember the head cheerleader. Are you single?_

_I can't believe I forgot the head cheerleader. That's why she looked so familiar._

_Zack: Yes, what is your favorite animal?_

_Cammie: My favorite animal has to me a jaguar. They are just so cute. And can be vicious. Yours?_

_Zack: A lion. Cuz they are the king of the jungle! Like me being the king of our school_

_She just rolled her eyes. By the time we got done with the game we were at the store. The girls went one way and we guys just went to the food department. I think we spent a total of three hours at the store. The girls bought a whole bunch of clothes. Cam asked me to help carry some bags. SO I was a gentleman and helped. She walked away to go get food. I got bored just sitting there, so I opened a bag. These are the contents of the bag: Lingerie, Short shorts, Camisoles, and some pretty expensive jewelry. I mean her parents own to houses and one of them is here in Roseville and it's like a mansion. SO they must be rich. She walked back with like ten times the bags in her arms before. "Never send Bex to get the food for a sleepover." She saw that I was looking through her bag and she just blushed. "We are leaving now so come on. I had Macey go get one of my cars." Cars? How many does she have?" I only have two one is a Bugatti Veyron, and the other is a Porsche Cayenne. (AN:/ Pics of the cars will be hopefully on my page.)" Damn nice cars. So we went and stuffed everything into the suv and went back to her house._

_"Guys need any help to bring this stuff in the house I mean we all do play on the football team." I just had to be cocky._

_"Well that and we want to see how rich you are Cammie. With all the stuff you bought and how many cars you have you must have bank!" Grant said. Cammie just rolled her beautiful eyes. Wait what am I saying. Oh no I'm turning into Grant and Jonas._

_"Sure. And I don't have that much money." Cammie said._

_"NOT HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY!" Bex just yelled." You're the vice president's daughter Cam you're richer then Mchenry standing right next to me." Didn't know that._

_"Bex!" Cammie yelled. "Just grab the bags and go inside!" after that we just grabbed all the bags and went inside. Cammie was ignoring Bex's apologies._

_"Cammie I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean to bring it up." What is she talking about?_

_"What is she talking about?" Thank you Jonas. I think he's a mind reader. "And Zach I'm not a mind reader." Whoa how? Nevermind!_

_"Mine and Mace's fathers were on a campaign and luckily our mothers weren't on the plane because…Because… because the plane was bombed down by terrorists'." Cammie started balling her eyes out. I feel so bad about it. But what happened next I didn't see coming. She sat down on the couch next to me and cuddled into my side, still crying. Macey just stood there like she was numb. Nick tried to comfort her but she just stood there unresponsive. Cammie noticed also, so she got up and hugged her best friend. When Cammie hugged Macey, Macey hugged back. But the next thing that happened was that both girls just fell. Like they were fine one moment and then next they fainted, I guess that's the right word for it.- _I was brought back to reality by Cammie snapping her fingers infront of me. "oh Sorry cam I was just thinking about how hetic that day was. That was truly the first day we met. And I'm glad that it wasn't a normal encounter, because we both aren't normal. And I like it. Well no I don't like it. I love it. And I love you." I bent down to kiss her on the lips, but right before we kissed her phone went off. She kissed my cheek and answered it.

"Hello?" I heard a muffled voice.

"Oh hey how are you? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Me and Zach are on vacation. But what's up?" Cammie nodded.

"Let me ask him." Cammie turned towards me.

"Zach, it's Grant on the phone. And he is crying. He really needs a friend and I cnt just leave him helpless. Would it be okay if he came up here for like three days just so we can help him." I gave her a look. "Please! Please! Please! Pretty please?" I nodded. She smiled her amazing smile. "thank you!" She hugged me.

"Grant? You still there?" I heard a mumbled yes.

"Okay good. So Zach said yes and I can text you the directions."

"Okay I will but remember you cant stay for very long."

"okay see you tomorrow around noon. Bye." Cammie turned to me.

"Thank you Zach! I know we said no friends but, we've faced Bex and Macey. But really we still need to talk to grant and nick. Ohh how has our lives' become so hectic?"

"When we got together." I grumbled.

"Are you implying anything?" I shook my head. "then why did you say that?"

"Because when we got together, our group of friends became closer. So really because of us our friends do what they do. So if we never got together then the huge mess with them never would have happned." Cammie gave me a look.

"Well then I am happy to say I will never want to change that." I hugged her. "so I already texted grant the directions. How bout we go for a swim?" I smirked.

"Only if I get to see you in a bikini then lets." She laughed.

"Why do you always wanna see me in a bikini? Its nothing special. I have small boobs and a small butt. And im really not fit." We were walking up the stairs when I stoped her mid stride.

"Cam, You have the most beautiful body ever. In the entire universe even. You're the badass that I thought was awesome. And you don't have small boobs or even a small ass. If you compare them to any of your friends then you are huge. In that department. Besides I have an important question." She nodded her head. "What size boobs do you have?" She smacked my arm, and started walking upstairs. "I will find out."

"Oh I know you will." And she walked into our room. I followed after her to see her walking into the bathroom. "Hurry up with the changing Zach!" I chuckled and started to change into my swim trunks. "Are you almost done?"

"Yes cam I am done changing." She walked back out of the bathroom but with shorts on and a tank top.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and we walked out of the cabin towards the lake. Cammie started to take of her shorts.

"You know I could help you." She smiled.

"If you wanna help then help." I walk over and she pulls me in for a kiss. After our little make out session she is in her wonderful all black bikini that seems a little tight for her but im not complaining. She smirks at me when she realizes that I'm staring. "come on lover boy I wanna swim." She pulls my hand so that im walking with her when I get a wonderful plan. I stop walking and I pick her up bridal style. She shrieked. "Zachary David Goode. What in the world are you doing?" I just kept walking and she is trying to wiggle out of my grasp but I still am keeping a hold of her. I kept holding her till I was in waist deep water the I throw her into the lake. When she resurfaced she looked pissed. "Pay back." Was all she said.

"Is not the answer cam." She shook her head, and looked at me. Her eyes catching the sun and shinning the most beautiful blue I have ever seen. When all of a sudden she launches at me and we both go under water. I open my eyes at the same time that cam does. Her hair is fanned out behind her. She just looks so beautiful. We both came up for air and her eyes are shining blue. I pull her to me and just kiss her. "I could say that I like you but I don't.I could say that I love you but I don't. Love is just to weak of a word but it helps. You mean the world to me cam." She hugs me tightly like the water is going to pull us apart. Our little encounter got interrupted by a car engine. We both look up to the cabin and see a car pull up next to ours. I recognized the car as grant newmans caar. " I thought you said that he wsnt coming till tomorrow." Cam shrugged.

"That's what he told me." Grant got out of the car and waved at us. Then the passanger car door opened and a buy got out he looked about fifteen and looked like grant. Then I realized that grant has a little brother.

"Hey guys. Are we too early?" I looked at cam.

"No your not grant."I said back to him. Me and cam both got out of the water. Grant looked at Cammie but then looked away. He knows that his brother derrick has a crush on Cammie. Then I look over to derrick and see his eyes bulge.

"Cammie bear!" Grannt yelled and hugged her. I knew I don't have to worry about cam cheating she doesn't see the point of it and her and grant are like brother and sister. Well they are cousins because of Cammies mom and Grants uncle getting married. "I messed up big time." He said when he was still hugging her and she was hugging him back.

"I know you did. But maybe we can get through this. Okay don't worry you still have me and zach."Grant looked up at me his eyes were red and puffy. I nodded, and he smiled a sad smile.

"Don't I get a hello?" Derrick said and everyone looked at him.

Cammie smiled. "hey derrick."

"What no hug?" I smirked.

" no you don't get a hug." Cammie said right back.

"but why not?" he was whining now.

"Because last time you grabbed my ass and that isn't right. We are cousins." He nodded.

"Yeah and it sucks because my cousin is just so hot!" Cammie groaned and finished drying off. She put her shorts and tank top back on.

"Perv. But any way grant how you holding up? You haven't been beating yourself up? Have you?" Grant nodded.

"Cammie I have been beating myself up because it was horrible what I did." Derrick raised his hand. "What derrick?"

"Uhmmm what did you do no one will tell me anything?" Grant shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Just go bring our things into the house."

"Yeah and I will help you Derrick. Zach talk to grant please he needs a friend." I nodded.

"I will hunny." I turned to grant. "Let's go talk in my office, that way derrick won't over hear us." Grant nodded and made a gesture for me to lead the way. We were silent until we had the office door closed. "Grant why did you cheat?"

"I have no idea why. Well me and Bex had just had a huge fight, so I went out to the bar. And I may have had a couple of drinks." He paused.

"So a couple means like ten?" Grant nodded and smiled.

"Yeah a couple. Anyways I saw Macey there crying. Apparently her and nick had a fight about their parents. Anyways we started drinking together and one thing lead to another. And we both woke up naked the next morning together in a hotel room. And now we are here.

nono


	18. Chapter 18

Hey okay so the poll is on my profile. It is kind of if you agree or not if grants story sounded true.

i need/ or more would like...maybe five to ten more reviews before I will update.

10- Tomorrow…

9- two days…

8- three days…

7- four days…

6- five days…

5- six days…

…..From today

Oh and I need at last four responses on the poll(PLEASE!). Any questions then just put it in your review or message me!

~Quiel004


	19. Chapter 19

Okay so I did the wrong poll. And since i just figured that out her is the long overdue chapter. Sorry about the wait, school has me tied down so much.

_"Is not the answer cam." She shook her head, and looked at me. Her eyes catching the sun and shinning the most beautiful blue I have ever seen. When all of a sudden she launches at me and we both go under water. I open my eyes at the same time that cam does. Her hair is fanned out behind her. She just looks so beautiful. We both came up for air and her eyes are shining blue. I pull her to me and just kiss her. "I could say that I like you but I don't. I could say that I love you but I don't. Love is just too weak of a word but it helps. You mean the world to me cam." She hugs me tightly like the water is going to pull us apart. Our little encounter got interrupted by a car engine. We both look up to the cabin and see a car pull up next to ours. I recognized the car as grant Newman's car. "I thought you said that he wasn't coming till tomorrow." Cam shrugged._

_"That's what he told me." Grant got out of the car and waved at us. Then the passenger car door opened and a buy got out he looked about fifteen and looked like grant. Then I realized that grant has a little brother._

_"Hey guys. Are we too early?" I looked at cam._

_"No you're not grant."I said back to him. Me and cam both got out of the water. Grant looked at Cammie but then looked away. He knows that his brother derrick has a crush on Cammie. Then I look over to derrick and see his eyes bulge._

_"Cammie bear!" Grant yelled and hugged her. I knew I don't have to worry about cam cheating she doesn't see the point of it and her and grant are like brother and sister. Well they are cousins because of Cammie's mom and Grants uncle getting married. "I messed up big time." He said when he was still hugging her and she was hugging him back._

_"I know you did. But maybe we can get through this. Okay don't worry you still have me and Zach."Grant looked up at me his eyes were red and puffy. I nodded, and he smiled a sad smile._

_"Don't I get a hello?" Derrick said and everyone looked at him._

_Cammie smiled. "Hey derrick."_

_"What no hug?" I smirked._

"_No you don't get a hug." Cammie said right back._

_"But why not?" he was whining now._

_"Because last time you grabbed my ass and that isn't right. We are cousins." He nodded._

_"Yeah and it sucks because my cousin is just so hot!" Cammie groaned and finished drying off. She put her shorts and tank top back on._

_"Perv. But any way grant how you holding up? You haven't been beating yourself up? Have you?" Grant nodded._

_"Cammie I have been beating myself up because it was horrible what I did." Derrick raised his hand. "What derrick?"_

_"Uhmm what did you do no one will tell me anything?" Grant shook his head._

_"Don't worry about it. Just go bring our things into the house."_

_"Yeah and I will help you Derrick. Zach talk to grant please he needs a friend." I nodded._

_"I will hunny." I turned to grant. "Let's go talk in my office, that way derrick won't over hear us." Grant nodded and made a gesture for me to lead the way. We were silent until we had the office door closed. "Grant why did you cheat?"_

_"I have no idea why. Well me and Bex had just had a huge fight, so I went out to the bar. And I may have had a couple of drinks." He paused._

_"So a couple means like ten?" Grant nodded and smiled._

_"Yeah a couple. Anyways I saw Macey there crying. Apparently her and nick had a fight about their parents. Anyways we started drinking together and one thing lead to another. And we both woke up naked the next morning together in a hotel room. And now we are here."_

I looked at Grant for the longest time he sighed after about five minutes. "Look dude if you don't believe me then tell me." I shook my head.

"Grant i do believe you…. This situation sounds like something you would do." I smirked and he glared, but before either of us could say anything. Cammie walked into the room.

"Zach that wasn't nice. Grant may seem tough but inside he is a big teddy bear." I chuckled at grants face. It was a mixture of hurt and like he was about to start laughing. "See Zach your suppose to make him feel better about himself." Cammie smirked my smirk and sat on the corner of the desk. "SO grant why did you cheat…. Just curious because you cheated on my best- my ex best friend?"

Grant looked shocked Cammie said ex. "What do you mean ex best friend?"

"Well you see Bex told Cammie about Macey being quiet and wanting to talk to her so…._Cammie ran as fast as ever to Macey and hugged her. Cammie lead Macey inside and said she was going to take Macey to the guest bedroom to talk, while Bex and I sat in the living room. It has been almost an hour since they went upstairs. I heard a creak like someone was walking down the stairs. A minute later, Cammie walked around the corner into the room with shock written all over her face._

_"Well did you get her to talk she said she wanted to talk to you first. What's wrong with our best friend?" Cammie sat down on the chair across the room. You could tell that she was shaking._

_"Macey is well Macey is…. S-sh-she is pregnant" She stuttered out._

_"With Nick's kid? How could they be so stupid to get preg-" Cammie interrupted me._

_"It's not Nick's kid." She said out of bitterness._

_"Then whose bloody child is it then." Cammie just stayed silent. Bex walked over to Cammie and knelt down in front of her. "Cammie whose kid is it? Please tell me, I need to know. Please."_

_Cammie breathed in heavily. "It's Grants." The house grew very still._

_"Bloody hell." Bex fell back on her butt. Stunned. That's how everyone feels. Stunned. Bex stood up and was about to walk out of the room, but Cammie stopped her. She was crying._

_"Bex where are you going?"_

_"Well I'm pissed off right now and the only people around me are trying to get me to believe that it's okay."_

_"Bex I don't agree with this either, but she is my best friend. And she is your best friend. She deserves all of the help she can get she has been with us through everything. When your parents got divorced she was there. When my mom left me stranded here she was there. Now she is going through something and I'm gunna be there for her are you?" Bex looked like she was going to break down right then and there._

_"She slept with my boyfriend. How am I supposed to forgive her?" Bex asked with tears falling down her face._

_"By listening to her story. By being her friend." Cammie still is crying. I wanted to pull her in my arms and hold her telling it was okay, but I couldn't get myself to do that._

_"Why would I want to be her friend? Hell why should I? Give me one good reason why I should Cammie."_

_"Bex I already gave you a couple of reasons. Why can't that be enough? Macey needs us now more than ever. I love you but if you won't help Macey-, "Bex interrupted Cammie with tears streaming down her face._

_"Cammie! Grant cheated on me with my best friend! My best friend! And now she is pregnant with his baby! I just need some time to cool off because if I don't I'm just going to take it all out on you. And I don't want to do that because then I will just feel awful. Now please just leave me alone I don't want to talk to anyone." Bex looked at Cammie not crying any more. "Especially not some sluts I call my friends." And with that Bex left with a slam of the door. Cammie turned towards me with tear marks down her cheeks. She shook her head and sat on the floor starting to sob. I walked over to her picking her up carrying her bridal style to our room. I passed by the guest bedroom on the way and Macey looked up and stared in complete horror. And then she came running up to Cammie and me. But I stopped her._

_"She needs time Bex just yelled at her." Macey solemnly nodded and went back to the room. I brought Cammie to our room. And she curled up on the bed her sobs turning to hiccups again." _I said that and I felt as if time has slowed down. I looked at grant and he seems angry but he is looking at Cammie. I turn my head to see Cammie with her head down and tears rolling down her face.

"Cammie?"Grant said. She didn't do anything but shake her head. "Cammie?"She looked up at him.

"what?" her voice came out hoarse.

"Why did you stick up for me like that?"

"Because I had to grant. "She stood up. "Because you're my brother. Bex did have a right to be mad but not at me. She called me a slut, she made it seem like it was my fault I had to stick up for you." She walked out of the office with a slam of the door.

"Shit. I fucked that up also." Grant sat way back in his chair. "All the girls in my life get hurt by me somehow."

"Like how grant?" he looked at me.

"First, I screw with Macey and she gets pregnant. Second me screwing Macey lead to Bex getting hurt. Third Bex yelled at Cammie so now Cammie isn't all that happy with me. Oh and fourth my mom and aunt found out about me getting Macey pregnant so they are like outer space pissed at me."

"Outer space?" He nodded.

"Yeah like they won't even be in the same room as me."

"Oh that's a sad story bro. But we can get through this." He nodded then it became silent. After a minute or two we heard yelling and it sounded like Cammie and Bex and Macey. Derrick ran through the door (after opening it).

"Dude the girls are all here and they are yelling at each other might want to go stop them." We heard a crash. "now." me and grant shot out of our seats and out to the living room. Derrick was right behind us. I looked at the wall behind Cammie. There was a broken glass behind her and Cammie is glaring with tears streaming down her face.

"one question Bex? How the hell did you find me? I really want to know. And also I fucking want you to go away. You fucking treat me like I'm a fucking nobody like I need you, well newsflash I'm not and I don't need you . I have the perfect boyfriend who I am marrying. You're just fucking jealous." I just stood there shocked and so did everyone else. Bex lunged for Cammie and Macey tried pulling her back but Bex pushed her down, Derrick went to help Macey. Grant grabbed Bex by her arms and then Cammie lunged for Bex, I held her back. They were both putting up great fights but I held down Cammie and grant held down Bex. After a bit Bex broke down crying and so did Cammie.

"Cammie I am jealous. You have Zach, you have the money, and you have the looks. You have everything." Cammie shook her head.

"I don't have everything. You have the look I would die for. You have grant he is an awesome friend. I may have money but you have an actual family. Your parents may be divorced but I never see my mom or dad, I see them more than I see Liz." Bex stopped struggling at grant and grant let go and I did the same for Cammie. They looked at each other and run and hugged while crying.

"I'm so sorry Cammie" Bex said he same time as Cammie said, "I'm so sorry Bex." Macey looked close to tears. Bex looked at Macey.

"I'm sorry Macey. If I hadn't fought with grant then this never would have happened I'm sorry and I want you as my friend again." Bex looked at Macey pleadingly.

"I'm sorry also. We can be friends again." They hugged it out and then all three girls hugged.

"Let's go to the beach!" Cammie smiled.

"Yes lets, ya'll can borrow one of my bikinis." Derrick's eyes got huge and I and grant both hit his head. He mumble an ow. The girls went to go get changed and I followed grant and his brother to their room. I already still had my swim trunks on. Once everyone was changed we all walked out to the beach. Cam brought a radio with her. She turned it on and a song just started playing. 'Call me maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen.

'_I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way_  
><span>_I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way_  
><span>_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?_  
><span>[Chorus]  
><span>_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?_  
><span>_It's hard to look right,at you baby,_but here's my number,so call me, maybe?   
><span>Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
><span>_And all the other boys,try to chase me, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?_  
><span>[Verse 2]  
><span>_You took your time with the call,I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all,but still, you're in my way _  
><span>_I beg, and borrow and stealAt first sight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it,but it's in my way _  
><span>Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?  
><span>Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
><span>It's hard to look right,at you baby,but here's my number,so call me, maybe?   
><span>Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
><span>And all the other boys,try to chase me, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
><span>_Before you came into my life I missed you so badI missed you so badI missed you so, so bad_  
><span>Before you came into my life I missed you so badAnd you should know thatI missed you so, so bad  
><span>It's hard to look right,at you baby,but here's my number,so call me, maybe?   
><span>Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
><span>And all the other boys,try to chase me, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
><span>Before you came into my life I missed you so badI missed you so badI missed you so so bad  
><span>Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_And you should know that_  
><span>_So call me, maybe?'_

_The girls were all dancing and singing to it. Then the song 'bucket' by Carly Rae jepsen came on._

_'__(Theres a hole in your bucket)_

_Suns out we got a beach day  
>Forget yourself say why don't we people watch?<br>Kids are playin' 'round in the sand_

_(Little boy crying)  
>Oh no, he's got some troubles<br>Got us laughing as he throws his shovel  
>Nothings really going as planned<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>I don't know how we're going to build a castle now<br>Do you want to start again somehow?  
>I'll stay until the sun comes down, down down<span>_

_(Are you smiling?)  
>Look over my shoulder<br>See your laughter bubble over  
>Lately you've been working too hard<em>

_And I've been waiting to recognize  
>That sparkle that's in your eye<br>Those two dimples on your cheeks  
>The joy that lights the fire<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>I don't know how we're going to build a castle now<br>Do you want to start again somehow?  
>I'll stay until the sun comes down, down down<span>_

_[Refrain:]__  
>There's a hole in my bucket,<br>Dear Liza, Dear Liza  
>There's a hole in my bucket,<br>Dear Liza, a hole_

_[Chorus:]__  
>And I don't know how we're supposed to build a castle now<br>Do you want to start again somehow?  
>I'll stay until the sun comes down, down, down<br>I'll stay until the sun comes..._

_I don't know how we're gonna build a castle now  
>Do you want to start again somehow?<br>I'll stay until the sun comes down, down down  
>'till the sun comes down<em>

_(Sun's down, here come the waves, and there goes the carousel)  
>Sun's coming down, I'll stay<br>(Sun's down, here come the waves, and there goes the carousel)  
>Sun's coming down, I'll stay<br>(Sun's down, here come the waves, and there goes the carousel)  
>Sun's coming down, I'll stay<br>(Sun's down, here come the waves, and there goes the carousel)'_

Today ended well. Everyone is laughing and smiling and no one is fighting. But we still are missing nick and Liz and Jonas.

**Okay so I've updated, It's 2270 words. You're welcome, And again sorry for the wait.**

**Why review?**

**Well first because I want your input.**

**Second if you have a question I can answer it in the next chapter.**

**Third… why not review!**

**So reviews please… make my day with a review no matter if it is bad or good!**


	20. Chapter 20

_I looked at Grant for the longest time he sighed after about five minutes. "Look dude if you don't believe me then tell me." I shook my head._

_"Grant I do believe you…. This situation sounds like something you would do." I smirked and he glared, but before either of us could say anything. Cammie walked into the room._

_"Zach that wasn't nice. Grant may seem tough but inside he is a big teddy bear." I chuckled at grants face. It was a mixture of hurt and like he was about to start laughing. "See Zach you're supposed to make him feel better about him." Cammie smirked my smirk and sat on the corner of the desk. "SO grant why did you cheat…. Just curious because you cheated on my best- my ex best friend?"_

_Grant looked shocked Cammie said ex. "What do you mean ex best friend?"_

_"Well you see Bex told Cammie about Macey being quiet and wanting to talk to her so….__Cammie ran as fast as ever to Macey and hugged her. Cammie lead Macey inside and said she was going to take Macey to the guest bedroom to talk, while Bex and I sat in the living room. It has been almost an hour since they went upstairs. I heard a creak like someone was walking down the stairs. A minute later, Cammie walked around the corner into the room with shock written all over her face._

_"Well did you get her to talk she said she wanted to talk to you first. What's wrong with our best friend?" Cammie sat down on the chair across the room. You could tell that she was shaking._

_"Macey is well Macey is…. S-sh-she is pregnant" She stuttered out._

_"With Nick's kid? How could they be so stupid to get preg-" Cammie interrupted me._

_"It's not Nick's kid." She said out of bitterness._

_"Then whose bloody child is it then." Cammie just stayed silent. Bex walked over to Cammie and knelt down in front of her. "Cammie whose kid is it? Please tell me, I need to know. Please."_

_Cammie breathed in heavily. "It's Grants." The house grew very still._

_"Bloody hell." Bex fell back on her butt. Stunned. That's how everyone feels. Stunned. Bex stood up and was about to walk out of the room, but Cammie stopped her. She was crying._

_"Bex where are you going?"_

_"Well I'm pissed off right now and the only people around me are trying to get me to believe that it's okay."_

_"Bex I don't agree with this either, but she is my best friend. And she is your best friend. She deserves all of the help she can get she has been with us through everything. When your parents got divorced she was there. When my mom left me stranded here she was there. Now she is going through something and I'm gunna be there for her are you?" Bex looked like she was going to break down right then and there._

_"She slept with my boyfriend. How am I supposed to forgive her?" Bex asked with tears falling down her face._

_"By listening to her story. By being her friend." Cammie still is crying. I wanted to pull her in my arms and hold her telling it was okay, but I couldn't get myself to do that._

_"Why would I want to be her friend? Hell why should I? Give me one good reason why I should Cammie."_

_"Bex I already gave you a couple of reasons. Why can't that be enough? Macey needs us now more than ever. I love you but if you won't help Macey-, "Bex interrupted Cammie with tears streaming down her face._

_"Cammie! Grant cheated on me with my best friend! My best friend! And now she is pregnant with his baby! I just need some time to cool off because if I don't I'm just going to take it all out on you. And I don't want to do that because then I will just feel awful. Now please just leave me alone I don't want to talk to anyone." Bex looked at Cammie not crying any more. "Especially not some sluts I call my friends." And with that Bex left with a slam of the door. Cammie turned towards me with tear marks down her cheeks. She shook her head and sat on the floor starting to sob. I walked over to her picking her up carrying her bridal style to our room. I passed by the guest bedroom on the way and Macey looked up and stared in complete horror. And then she came running up to Cammie and me. But I stopped her._

_"She needs time Bex just yelled at her." Macey solemnly nodded and went back to the room. I brought Cammie to our room. And she curled up on the bed her sobs turning to hiccups again." __I said that and I felt as if time has slowed down. I looked at grant and he seems angry but he is looking at Cammie. I turn my head to see Cammie with her head down and tears rolling down her face._

_"Cammie?" Grant said. She didn't do anything but shake her head. "Cammie?" She looked up at him._

_"What?" her voice came out hoarse._

_"Why did you stick up for me like that?"_

_"Because I had to grant." She stood up. "Because you're my brother. Bex did have a right to be mad but not at me. She called me a slut, she made it seem like it was my fault I had to stick up for you." She walked out of the office with a slam of the door._

_"Shit. I fucked that up also." Grant sat way back in his chair. "All the girls in my life get hurt by me somehow."_

_"Like how grant?" he looked at me._

_"First, I screw with Macey and she gets pregnant. Second me screwing Macey lead to Bex getting hurt. Third Bex yelled at Cammie so now Cammie isn't all that happy with me. Oh and fourth my mom and aunt found out about me getting Macey pregnant so they are like outer space pissed at me."_

_"Outer space?" He nodded._

_"Yeah like they won't even be in the same room as me."_

_"Oh that's a sad story bro. But we can get through this." He nodded then it became silent. After a minute or two we heard yelling and it sounded like Cammie and Bex and Macey. Derrick ran through the door (after opening it)._

_"Dude the girls are all here and they are yelling at each other might want to go stop them." We heard a crash. "now." me and grant shot out of our seats and out to the living room. Derrick was right behind us. I looked at the wall behind Cammie. There was a broken glass behind her and Cammie is glaring with tears streaming down her face._

_"one question Bex? How the hell did you find me? I really want to know. And also I fucking want you to go away. You fucking treat me like I'm a fucking nobody like I need you, well newsflash I'm not and I don't need you . I have the perfect boyfriend who I am marrying. You're just fucking jealous." I just stood there shocked and so did everyone else. Bex lunged for Cammie and Macey tried pulling her back but Bex pushed her down, Derrick went to help Macey. Grant grabbed Bex by her arms and then Cammie lunged for Bex, I held her back. They were both putting up great fights but I held down Cammie and grant held down Bex. After a bit Bex broke down crying and so did Cammie._

_"Cammie I am jealous. You have Zach, you have the money, and you have the looks. You have everything." Cammie shook her head._

_"I don't have everything. You have the look I would die for. You have grant he is an awesome friend. I may have money but you have an actual family. Your parents may be divorced but I never see my mom or dad, I see them more than I see Liz." Bex stopped struggling at grant and grant let go and I did the same for Cammie. They looked at each other and run and hugged while crying._

_"I'm so sorry Cammie" Bex said he same time as Cammie said, "I'm so sorry Bex." Macey looked close to tears. Bex looked at Macey._

_"I'm sorry Macey. If I hadn't fought with grant then this never would have happened I'm sorry and I want you as my friend again." Bex looked at Macey pleadingly._

_"I'm sorry also. We can be friends again." They hugged it out and then all three girls hugged._

_"Let's go to the beach!" Cammie smiled._

_"Yes lets, ya'll can borrow one of my bikinis." Derrick's eyes got huge and I and grant both hit his head. He mumble an owl. The girls went to go get changed and I followed grant and his brother to their room. I already still had my swim trunks on. Once everyone was changed we all walked out to the beach. Cam brought a radio with her. She turned it on and a song just started playing. 'Call me maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen._

_'__I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way__  
><span>__I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way__  
><span>__Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?__  
>[Chorus]<br>__Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?__  
><span>__It's hard to look right,at you baby,__but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
>Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?<br>__And all the other boys,try to chase me, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?__  
>[Verse 2]<br>__You took your time with the call,I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all,but still, you're in my way __  
><span>__I beg, and borrow and stealAt first sight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it,but it's in my way __  
>Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?<br>Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
>It's hard to look right,at you baby,but here's my number,so call me, maybe?<br>Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
>And all the other boys,try to chase me, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?<br>__Before you came into my life I missed you so badI missed you so badI missed you so, so bad__  
>Before you came into my life I missed you so badAnd you should know thatI missed you so, so bad<br>It's hard to look right,at you baby,but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
>Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?<br>And all the other boys,try to chase me, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
>Before you came into my life I missed you so badI missed you so badI missed you so so bad<br>Before you came into my life I missed you so bad__And you should know that__  
><span>__So call me, maybe?'_

_The girls were all dancing and singing to it. Then the song 'bucket' by Carly Rae jepsen came on._

_'(Theres a hole in your bucket)_

_Suns out we got a beach day  
>Forget yourself say why don't we people watch?<br>Kids are playin' 'round in the sand_

_(Little boy crying)  
>Oh no, he's got some troubles<br>Got us laughing as he throws his shovel  
>Nothings really going as planned<span>_

_[Chorus:]  
>I don't know how we're going to build a castle now<br>Do you want to start again somehow?  
>I'll stay until the sun comes down, down down<span>_

_(Are you smiling?)  
>Look over my shoulder<br>See your laughter bubble over  
>Lately you've been working too hard<span>_

_And I've been waiting to recognize  
>That sparkle that's in your eye<br>Those two dimples on your cheeks  
>The joy that lights the fire<span>_

_[Chorus:]  
>I don't know how we're going to build a castle now<br>Do you want to start again somehow?  
>I'll stay until the sun comes down, down down<span>_

_[Refrain:]  
>There's a hole in my bucket,<br>Dear Liza, Dear Liza  
>There's a hole in my bucket,<br>Dear Liza, a hole_

_[Chorus:]  
>And I don't know how we're supposed to build a castle now<br>Do you want to start again somehow?  
>I'll stay until the sun comes down, down, down<br>I'll stay until the sun comes..._

_I don't know how we're gonna build a castle now  
>Do you want to start again somehow?<br>I'll stay until the sun comes down, down down  
>'till the sun comes down<span>_

_(Sun's down, here come the waves, and there goes the carousel)  
>Sun's coming down, I'll stay<br>(Sun's down, here come the waves, and there goes the carousel)  
>Sun's coming down, I'll stay<br>(Sun's down, here come the waves, and there goes the carousel)  
>Sun's coming down, I'll stay<br>(Sun's down, here come the waves, and there goes the carousel)'_

_Today ended well. Everyone is laughing and smiling and no one is fighting. But we still are missing nick and Liz and Jonas._

**Okay so here it goes….. thank you to **Ilovemybabygirl13 for being the first to review last chapter. So here is the story…..

We all were at the beach till about two in the morning. Cammie and me were just laying down on our towel starring up at the sky. I looked over at Cam to see that her eyes were starting to close. I nudged her arm and her eyes shot open.

"Yes Zach?" She sounded kind of sleepy.

"Do you want to go to bed?" She started to nodded but then she looked up at the sky weirdly. "What did the sky do to you Cammie?" She laughed, but then it started to pour. We ran inside after the others ran inside. Cammie looked up at me.

"Does that answer your question?" I nodded. I pushed some hair behind her ear and she smiled. "Do-" Her sentence got cutoff by a really loud sounded like thunder. Cammie shuddered.

"What were you going to say Cam?" She smiled.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" I nodded. I looked at our friends to see all of them just sitting on the floor talking to each other and smiling. I looked at cam and smile at her. I tug on her hand and pull her towards the stairs. She spoke up now after we got to out room. "Since we came here to get away from everyone should we send them home soon?"

I looked at her. "I ddont know Cam." There was some thunder that she jumped at. "Are you afraid of storms Cammie?" She nodded and she sat on the bed. "Why?"

She took a deep breathe. "well remember how I sadi my dad and maceys were killed on a plane crash?" I nodded "Well when my mom got the call it was a ery very very stormy night and I just remember hearing my mom scream and seeing her face crumpled and distorted and her crying. I was walking down the stairs and she saw me and ran over and gave me a hug. The rest of the week was stormy like that night and each night she brought home some guy. Each and every night Zach. One guy she stayed with for a couple of months and he hit me." She started crying some. "He abused me and my mom would laugh at me because I would cry. Macey's parents found out and called the police on him. He got sent to jail and I don't know what had happened to him. And that's why I live where I live now and why me and my mom don't tal as much. She claimed she loved him." I looked at her and walked over to her.

"You have been through so much Cam. So much that you shouldn't have had to of gone through. And im glad that you told me this." I crouched down to look her in the eyes " You have a very messed up life and I know your probably think 'Why the hell is he still with me?' well to answer that question is that I love you. You. No matter what your past is. Your my present and my future. I love you and I will help you threw anything." She got this look in her eyes like she is gunna cry. I put my hands on both of her checks and I kiss her straight on the lips. We stay issing for what feels like forever. I move my hands down to her hips and hers wrap around my neck. We fall backwards onto the bed. And the rest is private.

Cammie pov

The next morning I wake up right next to Zach. I smile when I remember our uhmm 'activities' last night. I quietly slip out of the bed and Zachs arms. I run to the bathroom that is connected to our room so I can take a shower. The warm water made me remember of what I told Zach last night. I quickly get out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and I walk back out of the bathroom to find Zach still asleep on the bed. I giggle slightly because he is cuddles up to the pillow I was just using. I walk over to the closet to ger changed. I look out the window in the closet to see that it still is gloomy from the storm last night. So I pull on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitting black v-neck t-shirt I pull on one of Zachs sweatshirts and I walk back out of the closet to see Zach sitting up rubbing his eyes like he is a little kid. I laugh and he looks at me.

"Hey hunny." He smiled.

"Hey Cam. Last night was good." I blush.

"Shut up." I turn to go out of the room but he catche up to me.

"I meant it."He wishpered in my ear. I giggle and move his arms from my waist and gave him a chaste iss on the lips and I walked right out of the room to down stairs. And I laugh at what I see…(PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE. IT IS IMPORTANT)

**Cliffy I know. It was due time for one. LOL JK. So anyways, five reviews and I will update by Thursday. Ten and I will update tomorrow. So read and review. Well if you're already reading this authors note then you already read the story but anyways. Review please it would mean the world to me. PLEASE!**


	21. Chapter 21

_We all were at the beach till about two in the morning. Cammie and I were just laying down on our towel starring up at the sky. I looked over at Cam to see that her eyes were starting to close. I nudged her arm and her eyes shot open._

_"Yes Zach?" She sounded kind of sleepy._

_"Do you want to go to bed?" She started to nodded but then she looked up at the sky weirdly. "What did the sky do to you Cammie?" She laughed, but then it started to pour. We ran inside after the others ran inside. Cammie looked up at me._

_"Does that answer your question?" I nodded. I pushed some hair behind her ear and she smiled. "Do-" Her sentence got cutoff by a really loud sounded like thunder. Cammie shuddered._

_"What were you going to say Cam?" She smiled._

_"Do you want to go to bed now?" I nodded. I looked at our friends to see all of them just sitting on the floor talking to each other and smiling. I looked at cam and smile at her. I tug on her hand and pull her towards the stairs. She spoke up now after we got to out room. "Since we came here to get away from everyone should we send them home soon?"_

_I looked at her. "I ddont know Cam." There was some thunder that she jumped at. "Are you afraid of storms Cammie?" She nodded and she sat on the bed. "Why?"_

_She took a deep breathe. "Well remember how I said my dad and macey's were killed on a plane crash?" I nodded "Well when my mom got the call it was a very very very stormy night and I just remember hearing my mom scream and seeing her face crumpled and distorted and her crying. I was walking down the stairs and she saw me and ran over and gave me a hug. The rest of the week was stormy like that night and each night she brought home some guy. Each and every night Zach. One guy she stayed with for a couple of months and he hit me." She started crying some. "He abused me and my mom would laugh at me because I would cry. Macey's parents found out and called the police on him. He got sent to jail and I don't know what had happened to him. And that's why I live where I live now and why me and my mom don't talk as much. She claimed she loved him." I looked at her and walked over to her._

_"You have been through so much Cam. So much that you shouldn't have had to of gone through. And im glad that you told me this." I crouched down to look her in the eyes " You have a very messed up life and I know your probably think 'Why the hell is he still with me?' well to answer that question is that I love you. You. No matter what your past is. You're my present and my future. I love you and I will help you threw anything." She got this look in her eyes like she is gunna cry. I put my hands on both of her checks and I kiss her straight on the lips. We stay kissing for what feels like forever. I move my hands down to her hips and hers wrap around my neck. We fall backwards onto the bed. And the rest is private._

_Cammie pov_

_The next morning I wake up right next to Zach. I smile when I remember our uhmm 'activities' last night. I quietly slip out of the bed and Zachs arms. I run to the bathroom that is connected to our room so I can take a shower. The warm water made me remember of what I told Zach last night. I quickly get out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and I walk back out of the bathroom to find Zach still asleep on the bed. I giggle slightly because he is cuddles up to the pillow I was just using. I walk over to the closet to get changed. I look out the window in the closet to see that it still is gloomy from the storm last night. So I pull on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitting black V-neck t-shirt I pull on one of Zachs sweatshirts and I walk back out of the closet to see Zach sitting up rubbing his eyes like he is a little kid. I laugh and he looks at me._

_"Hey hunny." He smiled._

_"Hey Cam. Last night was good." I blush._

_"Shut up." I turn to go out of the room but he caught up to me._

_"I meant it." He whispered in my ear. I giggle and move his arms from my waist and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and I walked right out of the room to down stairs. And I laugh at what I see…_

When I got down stairs I saw Liz and Jonas. I laugh because they are holding a sign that says 'We love you Cammie!' I run and hug Liz.

"Hey Cammie I've missed you SO MUCH!" I laugh and hug her tighter.

"I've missed you too Lizzie!" I looked over her shoulder and I saw Jonas standing weirdly. I let go of Liz and I Walked over to Jonas. "I missed you to Jonas." I hug him.

"Missed you too Cam." I look at Liz.

"Girl time!" I yank Liz by the arm and I give mace and Bex a look that screams 'you better listen to me and follow' they nod. We girls run upstairs to mine and Zach's room.

"Oh my gosh cam where's the fire?" Bex gave me a look that told me I had to other choice but to spill.

"Well remember how me and Zach dropped out of school?" They all nod. "Well I've been thinking about getting my G.E.D. I mean I know that I have loads of money but I want to be able to say that I graduated from high school." Liz squealed.

"im so proud of you Cam." Macey and Bex nodded.

"But another thing. I told Zach about what happened to me and my mom." All three of them gasped. "Yeah I know right. But when I told him he acted like the completely opposite of how I thought he would act. I mean im just a completely messed girl with a messed up life Im a train wreck waiting to happen. I don't even deserve Zach."

"Oh shut up cam. You do to deserve him and he deserves you. So just shut up and go hug him." Macey gave me a very stern look and I knew I had to oblige. She can be very brutal. "but first we get to give you a full makeover." I shuddered and ran for the door. I ran down the stair and I heard the boy in the kitchen.

"Wow cam where the hell is the fire?" I glared at Zach.

"Well I was telling the girls about last night when Mace decided that I need a full makeover."

"That's all that's wrong?" I glared at Jonas.

"Cammie? Oh Cammie you can't hide from us." I heard Macey exclaim from the stairs. I looked at Zach.

"And that's my cue to run for my fucking life." I zipped past the boys and out to the yard. I started to run into the woods when I get grabbed around the waist. I thrashed around then I finally get my arm free and I jab my elbow in the attacker's stomach. I looked up to see my father. "Dad im going to murder you!" He looked scared for a minute but then shook his head.

"You know you won't." I glared at him.

"Why the hell are you here?" this time he glared at me.

"Language cam." I laughed and I got off the ground and hugged him. "Anyways I came here to see if you're alright because your mom said that you called her and said that something big just happened." I looked at him.

"Uhmm no nothing big happened and I never called mom. Not even once." The girls came running out of the cabin and almost ran right into my dad and me. "Whoa girls no need to run and hug me." I hit my dad in the stomach. "Ouch. So what's up girls?"

"nothing." All three of them said at once. Dad chuckled.

"So Mr. Solomon why don't you go talk to the boys. Get to know Cammie's fiancé more." Liz offered.

Dad looked at me. "Fiancé? Cammie are you engaged?" I nodded. "And why wasn't I told about this?"


	22. Chapter 22

_When I got down stairs I saw Liz and Jonas. I laugh because they are holding a sign that says 'We love you Cammie!' I run and hug Liz._

_"Hey Cammie I've missed you SO MUCH!" I laugh and hug her tighter._

_"I've missed you too Lizzie!" I looked over her shoulder and I saw Jonas standing weirdly. I let go of Liz and I Walked over to Jonas. "I missed you to Jonas." I hug him._

_"Missed you too Cam." I look at Liz._

_"Girl time!" I yank Liz by the arm and I give mace and Bex a look that screams 'you better listen to me and follow' they nod. We girls run upstairs to mine and Zach's room._

_"Oh my gosh cam where's the fire?" Bex gave me a look that told me I had to other choice but to spill._

_"Well remember how me and Zach dropped out of school?" They all nod. "Well I've been thinking about getting my G.E.D. I mean I know that I have loads of money but I want to be able to say that I graduated from high school." Liz squealed._

_"im so proud of you Cam." Macey and Bex nodded._

_"But another thing. I told Zach about what happened to me and my mom." All three of them gasped. "Yeah I know right. But when I told him he acted like the completely opposite of how I thought he would act. I mean im just a completely messed girl with a messed up life Im a train wreck waiting to happen. I don't even deserve Zach."_

_"Oh shut up cam. You do to deserve him and he deserves you. So just shut up and go hug him." Macey gave me a very stern look and I knew I had to oblige. She can be very brutal. "but first we get to give you a full makeover." I shuddered and ran for the door. I ran down the stair and I heard the boy in the kitchen._

_"Wow cam where the hell is the fire?" I glared at Zach._

_"Well I was telling the girls about last night when Mace decided that I need a full makeover."_

_"That's all that's wrong?" I glared at Jonas._

_"Cammie? Oh Cammie you can't hide from us." I heard Macey exclaim from the stairs. I looked at Zach._

_"And that's my cue to run for my fucking life." I zipped past the boys and out to the yard. I started to run into the woods when I get grabbed around the waist. I thrashed around then I finally get my arm free and I jab my elbow in the attacker's stomach. I looked up to see my father. "Dad im going to murder you!" He looked scared for a minute but then shook his head._

_"You know you won't." I glared at him._

_"Why the hell are you here?" this time he glared at me._

_"Language cam." I laughed and I got off the ground and hugged him. "Anyways I came here to see if you're alright because your mom said that you called her and said that something big just happened." I looked at him._

_"Uhmm no nothing big happened and I never called mom. Not even once." The girls came running out of the cabin and almost ran right into my dad and me. "Whoa girls no need to run and hug me." I hit my dad in the stomach. "Ouch. So what's up girls?"_

_"nothing." All three of them said at once. Dad chuckled._

_"So Mr. Solomon why don't you go talk to the boys. Get to know Cammie's fiancé more." Liz offered._

_Dad looked at me. "Fiancé? Cammie are you engaged?" I nodded. "And why wasn't I told about this?"_

**Okay so last chapter there was one question… I thought that Cammie's dad died…. It was asked by Raksha Souza****…. And the answer is her dad at the time died and she was really close to him because she thought that, that was her real dad. Her biological dad is the one that came into the picture last chapter. Sorry if it was confusing but I kind of explained it in the earlier chapters…. And if you have any questions just message me or put them in a review I will answer them the best I can. Oh and criticism is always welcome, well and so is being nice…. Anyways... I should start the new chapter….**

I looked at my dad. "uhmm yeah dad me and Zach got engaged." Dad looked furios.

"I repeat why the hell wasn't I told." This time I glared at him.

"remember last Christmas. Well my birthday is December 24. The day that you fucking left with out a good bye or even a happy birthday. Do you know how devastated I was. It was my birthday. Zach proposed as a birthday present and I accepted." Dad glared right back.

"your only 18 cam that is waaay to young to be getting married." I shook my head.

"Why the hell would you care. You've been in my life for about less than a damn month. Check your status in my life dad. I cared more about matthew morgan than you. He wasn't my real father but he acted like it." I walked off towards the beach. I heard someone running after me. I looked and saw Liz Bex Macey and macey's cousin…when did she get here? We all just stood there starring at one another.

"Why did you go bloody psycho on us cam?" I looked at Bex.

"he deserved all of what I told him." Macey mumbled something. "what mace?"

"I said that you more like yelled at him." I laughed. Liz looked scared.

"liz you look like you've seen a ghost." She shook her head.

"No ghost just a different you. You've changed a lot cam. What happened?" I looked at Liz.

"What happened was that I felt responsible for everyone elses actions." Macey's cousin walked back to the cabin where the boys are drunk as hell. "Where is your cousin going mace?"

"She said that she was thirsty." I nodded. But I should have known that she had a full bottle of water in her hands.

~~~page break~~~

The girls and I just sat out on the beach staring at the lake wondering about our lives. But it started to rain and we decided that it was tie to go back to the cabin. I said night to the girls and started walking up to mine and Zach's room. When I got there the door was slightly open… I slowly open it to find Zach and macey's cousin making out naked on the bed. I shrieked. Zach stoped kissing her and looked at me… horror filled his eyes. He pushed her off of him and he jumped off the bed. He picked up his boxers. I shook my head and walked into the closet that had my clothes in it and I started to pack a suitcase full of clothes. Tears started to cloud my vision. Zach walked in when I finished. I looked at him then back at my hand. I saw the ring that he gave me. The one where we both promised to stay committed until our marriage when we would make a whole new commitment. I zipped my suitcase closed, got up off the ground and I walked right past Zach. I walked out of the room down the stairs to the kitchen. I looked at the counter and saw the keys to my car that Zach just bought me a couole of weeks ago. I grabbed them and started for the back door. Zach grbbed my wrist.

"where are you going?" I shook my head.

"I don't know where im going but im not staying here. I trusted you Zach. I trusted you." I looked at him and I noticed that he wasn't even drunk.

"I was drunk Cam." I shook my head again, fresh tears falling down my cheeks.

"When your drunk your eyes get all red and your breath smells like dinner. Your not drunk." I looked back down at my left hand. I slowly reached for it, and I took off the ring. I looked at it. A nice sized dimond on a gold band. Inside it had a heart and the words 'I Love You'. I had the imprint on my ring finger. I removed his hand from my arm and I opened his hand and placed the ring on his palm. "You did this. You decided to cheat on me. But Zach we are done. For good. Good-bye Zach Goode." With that I walked right out the door with my suitcase and keys in hand. I forgot that it was raining. I walked to my car and put my suitcase in the passenger seat. I sat down in the drivers seat and started the car. Zach burst out of the cabin and made a beeline for the car. I put the car in reverse and backed away from everything. I made it out to the street and I just started driving forward to something new. After that im gunna need to start something new. Zach broke my heart and the worst thing is. He got me pregnaunt. Inside of me I am carrying Zachs baby. But me and him are done. I turned on the radio and stronger by Kelly clarckson came on.

'You know the bed feels warmerSleeping here aloneYou know I dream in colorAnd do the things I want  
>You think you've got the best of meThink you've had enough the last laughBet you think that everything good is goneThink you left me broken downThink that I'd come running backBaby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong<br>Chorus:What doesn't kill you makes you strongerStand a little tallerDoesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm aloneWhat doesn't kill you makes you fighterFootsteps even lighterDoesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone  
>Bridge:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, strongerJust me, myself and IWhat doesn't kill you makes you strongerStand a little tallerDoesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone[ Lyrics from: lyricsk/kelly_ ]You heard that I was starting over with someone newThey told you I was moving on, over you[ From: . ]You didn't think that I'd come backI'd come back swingingYou tried to break me, but you see  
>Chorus:What doesn't kill you makes you strongerStand a little tallerDoesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm aloneWhat doesn't kill you makes you fighterFootsteps even lighterDoesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone<br>Bridge:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, strongerJust me, myself and IWhat doesn't kill you makes you strongerStand a little tallerDoesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>Thanks to you I got a new thing startedThanks to you I'm not the broken-heartedThanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout meYou know in the end the day you left is just my beginningIn the end<br>[Repeat chorus][Repeat bridge x2]  
>I'm not alone'<p>

That song just made me cry even more. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled over to the side of the road. I looked at my phone and it sadi one missed call from 'baby'. Then not even a second later it said that I have a voicemail. I decided to ignore it and I dropped my phone next to my suitcase. I oulled back onto the street and I just kept driving.

```page break```

Zach pov

Cammie left. I cheated on her. I messed everything up. When she reversed out of the driveway I could help but to break down. I pulled out my phone and tried calling her but she didn't answer. I left a voicemail. I just sat outside all night in the rain. I guess I fell asleep because Grant and jonas were shaking me awake the next morning. Grant looked at me.

"Where is cammie?" I brought my knees up to my chest ad but my head in my hands.

"Shes gone." Jonas groaned.

"well yeah we can see that. But-"I interrupted him.

"No jonas she is gone. Like gone gone. I fucking messed everything up ad she left. She broke off the engagement." I yelled. Soon everyone from the cabin were oputside. Everyong stood there shocked. Liz came up to me.

"what do you mean you messed everything up?" I looked at liz from the ground.

"I cheated on her." Liz grabbed my arm with unknown force she looked at me fercoly.

"you fucking bastard. You cheated on my best friend. I fucking hate you." With each sentence she slapped me in the face. Jonas grabbed her.

"Liz calm down. Hde si already a wreck." Liz started crying.

"he;s a wreck try thinking about cammie. Remember how devastated she was when matt died. Think abut how sad she is now." I looked at bex and macey-who- looked like they were ready to murder me- and they gasped. They girls ran inside and came back out with a suicase each. Liz looked at jonas and bex looked at grant and macey just walked to the car. Where did her cousin go? At the same time liz and bex said "we are leaving. Whose side are you on?" Jonas and grant looked at me.

They looked back at the girls and said simotaniously "Zach's". the girls nodded and walked to the car that macey was in. With one final look our way they left. I looked at the guys like they both had three heads.

"Guys what the hell. You just lost your girls because of me. Don't let me be in the way of your happiness. Grant looked at me with dead seriousness all over his face.

"Bros before hoes." With that he walked away. The stragne thing is I thought that grant would be mad at me he is related to cam. I walked in the cabin behind him.

**Six years later**

Me and the guys decided to go to the bar. We've been going to the same one for the past couple of weeks we go every Monday and Friday night. This Friday night was no exception. I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with converse. Nothing special. I combed my hair to make it look perfect. Somewhat messy but still good(e). The guys picked me up in grants new pick up truck. The ride was completely silent. They knew what today was. It was the day that six years ago the love of my life walked out of my life. So today is a hell whole for me. And the guys because it's the same day that liz and bex left them also. We pull into a parking spot and walk to the door.

"welcome Zach grant and jonas. Long time no see."It was the usual bouncer at the door and he let us in right away. Us three walk striagh for the bar and order us beers. Jonas spotted a table by the stage that someone was singing horribly on. We follow him to the table and watch the horror show. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turn and I see Nick.

"Nick? What are you doing here. You like disappered out of our lives?" He shrugged and said hi to the guys.

"I work here. I got put in kail for a year for some stupid shit then I couldn't find you guys so I just moved here. Most importanly where are the girls."me grant and jonas just look away from nick and at the table. "whoa whats wrong with that subject.?"

"The girls left us."jonas stated simply.

"but why?" I looked at him.

"just some stupid shit." He nodded sensing that we didn't want to talk about it. And he didn't pressure the subject any further. I heard a familiar voice by the stage. It was someone singing. I looked up on stage and found a girl walking up to the center of the stage. She had blonde hair that looks sun kissed. She has a sexy curvy body. And the thing that stands out the most is her eyes. They are stricking blue.

"Hello my name is Cammie Morgan and im gunna sing a song for you." She looked at the dj as people were whistling Some girls were cat calling . I looked at the table and saw that it was liz bex and macey. "hit it" I looked back up stage. The song was stronger by kelly clarkson

'You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you've got the best of me

Think you've had enough the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

Chorus:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on,

over you

didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You tried to break me, but you see

Chorus:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning

In the end

[Repeat chorus][Repeat bridge x2]

I'm not alone'

I forgot how good she can sing. I;ve missed her so much. She smiled one last time and walked back to her table. I looked at the guys and they nodded even nick. We all got up and walked over to their table.

"Hey cam." She froze.

Cammie pov

Me and the girs decided to check out this cool club. We just finished getting ready. I had on this short strappy black dress that shows off my long tanned legs. I put on strappy black heels and I curled my hair and put on smokey eye shadow with mascara and eyelinner. I looked hot.

"Ohh cam you look so hot!" I smiled at macey.

"Not too hot though for a mom of a five year old?" She shook her head. I looked at her outfit. Makeup just like mine but she has lipstick on. She has on a one strap dark purple dress with purple high heels.

"how do I look? Can I pull off this dress with a six year old?" I laughed and nodded. Then bex and liz came into the room.

"ya'll ready?" Ever since the girls found me in a crappy motel we decided to move out of state. So we moved to Nebraska. Where i have tons of family that i barely talk to. So we each pitched in money and bought a huge ass farm house. but Liz and Bex moved into there own appartment. they sadi that the kids were loud. anyways, liz was wearing a hot poofy pink dress with pink heels. And Bex has on a spunky blue and red dress that she totally rocks. So we get to the club and immediatly we get hit with the smell of alcohol and the loud blasting music. We walked to a tab;e and bex and macey went to go get us some drinks... Tonoght is karoke night and i wanted to sing I walked up to the stage and told the guys what i wanted to sing and I started to talk into the mic.

"Hello my name is Cammie Morgan and im gunna sing a song for you." I looked at the dj as people were whistling, the girls were cat calling . "hit it" I looked back at the front of the stage. The song was stronger by kelly clarkson

'You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you've got the best of me

Think you've had enough the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

Chorus:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on,

over you

didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You tried to break me, but you see

Chorus:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning

In the end

[Repeat chorus][Repeat bridge x2]

I'm not alone' I finished singing and walked over to the table and the girls kew why i sung that song. After a minute of us talking i got tapped on the shoulder and i turned to see Zach. "Hey cammie." I looked at him.

"uhmmm... hi Zach." He looked kind of weird.

"So how have you been?" I looked back at the girls and they were talking to the guys grant nick and jonas.

"I've uhmmm been better." I looked back at Zach and he nodded.

"So whats new Cam?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not much, why are you in nebraska?" This time he shrugged.

"Well at first we were on a road trip." He paused and grabbed a chair to sit by me. I made a continue motion and he nodded. "We came down here and we had the time of our lives. ever since you girs left us we never really talked to any girls. or anyone for that matter." i stopped him there.

"the girls told me that they got dumped by the guys." He shook his head.

"nope. the true story is...

_When she reversed out of the driveway I could help but to break down. I pulled out my phone and tried calling her but she didn't answer. I left a voicemail. I just sat outside all night in the rain. I guess I fell asleep because Grant and jonas were shaking me awake the next morning. Grant looked at me._

_"Where is cammie?" I brought my knees up to my chest ad but my head in my hands._

_"Shes gone." Jonas groaned._

_"well yeah we can see that. But-"I interrupted him._

_"No jonas she is gone. Like gone gone. I fucking messed everything up and she left. She broke off the engagement." I yelled. Soon everyone from the cabin were oputside. Everyong stood there shocked. Liz came up to me._

_"what do you mean you messed everything up?" I looked at liz from the ground._

_"I cheated on her." Liz grabbed my arm with unknown force she looked at me fercoly._

_"you fucking bastard. You cheated on my best friend. I fucking hate you." With each sentence she slapped me in the face. Jonas grabbed her._

_"Liz calm down. Hde si already a wreck." Liz started crying._

_"he;s a wreck try thinking about cammie. Remember how devastated she was when matt died. Think abut how sad she is now." I looked at bex and macey-who- looked like they were ready to murder me- and they gasped. They girls ran inside and came back out with a suicase each. Liz looked at jonas and bex looked at grant and macey just walked to the car. Where did her cousin go? At the same time liz and bex said "we are leaving. Whose side are you on?" Jonas and grant looked at me._

_They looked back at the girls and said simotaniously "Zach's". the girls nodded and walked to the car that macey was in. With one final look our way they left. I looked at the guys like they both had three heads._

_"Guys what the hell. You just lost your girls because of me. Don't let me be in the way of your happiness. Grant looked at me with dead seriousness all over his face._

_"Bros before hoes." With that he walked away. The stragne thing is I thought that grant would be mad at me he is related to cam. I walked in the cabin behind him." _When he finished telling me it i was almost in tears. I looked at the girls.

"hey guys im tired and Char might be getting worried." They all nodded. i got up and started to walk out of the club. I took of my shoes and started to walk away from the bar. Someone came up next to me and i knew it was Zach.

"so who is Char?" I looked out down at the sidewalk.

"she is my daughter." he stoped short and grabbed my wrist.

"your daughter?" I nodded. "are you married?" I shook my head.

"The closests i've ever been to getting married and that was with you. And you know how well that turned out to be." He nodded.

"wait if your not marred, are you single?" I nodded. "then how do you have a daughter?" cringed and he let go of my wrist and i started walking agian.

"Well you see... a day before i left i found out that i was..." i trailed off and zach started walking with me agian.

"you found out you were pregnant... and you didnt tell me?" I nodded. "why?"

"Because i was going to tell you that night but i caught you with that one chick... i dont even remember her name. but anyways i was just overwhelmed and i just never told you. her name i Charlotte Anne Morgan... her intials are the same as mine. C.A.M.. She is five." he let out an exasperatted sigh.

"five years cam... five years i never new that i had a daughter. Dont you think that would want to know?" This time i sighed.

"of coare i knew that you would want to now about her, but just couldnt eep the feelng that if i ever saw you again that i would fall in love with you again.. hell i never fell out of love with you ZAch." i stopped walking and so did he. I looked at him and smiled. he smiled right back. He leaned down and i stood on my tippytoes and when our lips meet it was like fireworks.


	23. Chapter 23

_"Bros before hoes." With that he walked away. The stragne thing is I thought that grant would be mad at me he is related to cam. I walked in the cabin behind him." When he finished telling me it i was almost in tears. I looked at the girls._

_"hey guys im tired and Char might be getting worried." They all nodded. i got up and started to walk out of the club. I took of my shoes and started to walk away from the bar. Someone came up next to me and i knew it was Zach._

_"so who is Char?" I looked out down at the sidewalk._

_"she is my daughter." he stoped short and grabbed my wrist._

_"your daughter?" I nodded. "are you married?" I shook my head._

_"The closests i've ever been to getting married and that was with you. And you know how well that turned out to be." He nodded._

_"wait if your not marred, are you single?" I nodded. "then how do you have a daughter?" cringed and he let go of my wrist and i started walking agian._

_"Well you see... a day before i left i found out that i was..." i trailed off and zach started walking with me agian._

_"you found out you were pregnant... and you didnt tell me?" I nodded. "why?"_

_"Because i was going to tell you that night but i caught you with that one chick... i dont even remember her name. but anyways i was just overwhelmed and i just never told you. her name i Charlotte Anne Morgan... her intials are the same as mine. C.A.M.. She is five." he let out an exasperatted sigh._

_"five years cam... five years i never knew that i had a daughter. Dont you think that would want to know?" This time i sighed._

_"of coare i knew that you would want to now about her, but just couldnt keep the feelng that if i ever saw you again that i would fall in love with you again.. hell i never fell out of love with you Zach." i stopped walking and so did he. I looked at him and smiled. he smiled right back. He leaned down and i stood on my tippytoes and when our lips meet it was like fireworks._

**Okay so that was the re-cap... Now i dont really know when my updating scedule is going to start... i have another story called DREAM VS. REALITY... so read and review PLEASE!**

NEXT DAY!

I woke up on the couch. My head felt like it was spinning, but i knew I didnt drink too much. Or I hoped that i didnt. But at least its a saturday. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was five in te morning. I looked at the other couch and saw a guy sleeping curled up. his back was to me. I crept slowly over to the couch and i pulled the blanket slowly away from his face and I made a small gasp. It was Zach. Zach was in my house. Zach was in my house sleeping on the couch. I wonder if Macey knew. She would flip out at me about this. I walked up the stairs quietly and I checked on Charlotte. She was sleeping with a teddybear that was mine when i was younger. I peeked in the room next to Charlottes and i saw Gabby Sleeping like a baby. She looks just like her mom. She doesnt even look like Grant, just Macey. Macey has jet black hair while Grant has sandy blonde hair. Gabby has blue eyes but both of them have blue eyes so its hard to tell who she got that from. I smiled. My little messed up family. I tiptoed to macey's room and slowly opened the door I saw two people in the bed. I knew one was Macey but as I walked closer I saw. Nick. Nick was in her bed and you can clearly see that Macey doesnt have any clothes on and I'm not going to check if Nick does or not. I quietly walked out of her room and into mine. I flopped on my back onto my bed. I looked at my clothes and realized I was still in my dress from last night. I got dressed in my favorite pair of tight fitting skinny jeans and an off the shoulder top. I curled my hair in loose curls and i straightened my bangs. I put on my black strappy stiletos. I did light makeup and i was ready for the day. I walked back down stairs and right into the kitchen. i started some coffee and i opened the fridge. We have like nothing to eat. WE havent gone grocery shopping in a while. I sighed and walked back to the living room. When i got there I saw Zach sitting up on the couch looking at his phone.

"Hey your up." he like jumped at the sound of my voice. He hesitated with his answer.

"Y-yeah i'm up. But why am I here?" I shrugged.

"I dont know the answer to that question. I really dont." I heard a yawn come from the stair and i turned to see Gabby and Macey walking down the stairs. I looked at my phone and saw that it was now seven. "Hey Mace how was your night?" I smirked at the end. She turned to me and glarred. "Hey Gabb's how did you sleep?" She came over and sat on the couch where my head was when i woke up. She shrugged.

"Grandma Morgan bored me to death last night that i past out in my room from boredom. I was asleep until mom woke me up." She is very talkative for a six year old. But Charlottle was almost... Almost as bad. I smirked at Macey agian and she glarred but grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch and pulled me into the kitchen. I heard Zach chuckle.

"What do you know?" I shrugged.

"I know that the sky is blue that gravity is what keeps us on the ground or close to it. I know that you and Nick slept together. I kn-" She inturrupted me with a glare.

"How do you know that?"

"Because i woke up on the couch and i went to go see if you were up and i saw you in bed with Nick. And some other things." Her face got pink. I laughed. I grabbed some Coffee and some for Zach. I looked back at her when i was walking out of the kitchen and i started laughing agian, but i stopped when i got to the living room. Charlotte was walking down the stairs in her Light pink nightgown. Her hair was in a french braid. I gave Zach the coffee and sat down next to him. Gabby looked at me then nodded and went into the kitchen. I snuck a look at Zach and saw him intake a breathe. Charlotte had Zach's hair and brown eyes. She has my height though. Her being five she was three foot two. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and you could see them light up. "Mommy your home!" She came running and stumbled when she got to me. She threw her little arms around my neck and i oulled her into my lap.

"Yeah baby I'm home But we need to talk." She let go of my neck and looked at me.

"What is it?" I gave her a look.

"Can't you be paitent?" SHe shook her head with a big smile on her face. I heard Zach chuckle. "Baby... remember how i told you that Your daddy doesnt exist?" She nodded and Zach elbowed my side. "Well mommy lied. Your daddy very much exists. And your daddy is right there." I pointed at ZAch and her eyes got huge. I hit Zach's chest with my arm.

"Hey Charlottle." She smirked ZAchs smirk.

"Its been five years and all i get is a 'hey Charlotte'? Dont you think i should get a hug or a kiss on the cheek?" Zach laughed. And he turned towards me, then back to her.

"You re just like your mother." She smiled the biggest smile i have ever seen her smile in her five years. She ran up and hugged Zach. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, i went to brush it away but Zach grabbed my cheek and smiled weakly. "Dont cry Cam."

"I am not crying ZAch." He laughed. Charlottle stoped hugging Zack and got off the couch and just looked at us.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

I sadi "Yes baby?" The same time ZAch said "whats up girly?" I looked at his weirdly and so did Char.

"Are we going to be a family agian? Like with you two married and I could be your little girl?" I gasped and Zach just looked at me shocked.

"uhm well char you see me and your daddy havent seen each other in a while and we just cant get married on the spot. We have to love each other." ZAch smiled an actuall smile.

"And you will always be my little girl. And your mommas too." Zach looked at me. "And Cam? I would love to get married to you." My eyes started to tear up. I got up off the couch and ran up the stairs to my room. Which is on the top floor. And we live in a four story farm house. I ran right through my door and bolted to my bed. I sat daintely on the edge of my bed and i put my head in my hands. I heard someone come to a stop in the doorway to my room. "Cam why did you run away?" I looked up at Zach. I slowly slid off the bed and onto the floor with my back to the bed. He came and sat right next to me.

"I dont want to get her hopes up. YOu weren't in her life for five years. What if we fight and get a divorce? Or what if when we get married the same people who want me dead want you dead and one of us gets killed? I want her to be in a regular family. And we had that." I out my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist pulling me ven closer to him.

"We can't dwell on the 'what ifs?' we just have to live life the way we want to. And i want my life to involve you and Charlotte and whatever little regular family that you guys had before. I want to be able to say that i am married to you and that 'yes that very beautiful girl is my daughter'. I want to call you guys mine." I sniffled. I was looking aywhere but at Zach. But when i was about to reply to what he said Charlotte came running into my room.

"Mommy are you alright?" She came running up to me and I threw my arms around her. I hugged her close to me and i never wanted to let her go. I felt Zach hug us also. I smile into her long dark brown hair. We just sat on my floor in my room hugging. And it felt right. "You never answered my question Mother," Zach chuckled.

"yep just like your mother Char." She smiled agian. We all let go but Zach kept his arm around my waist. Charlottle sat partly on my lap and partly on Zachs. She looked at me.

"I'm fine hun. Just a little nervous." She looked at ZAch.

"Why is mommy nervous Daddy?" She opened her eyes and did the whole puppy dog eyes that i give Macey when i dont wanna do something. Zach put his other arm over his eyes.

"If i cant see that face your making then i wont cave in." I giggled. and Zach peeked over at me and smiled.

"Its nothing hun." She poked Zachs side and he jumped. I was rollingont he floor laughing after that. Zach started to tickle me and Charlotte so the room was just filled with the sound of us laughing. Soon enough we stopped and I giggled at Zach. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stand.

"If i ask you this question will you answer it with all honesty?" I nodded. Charlotte moved to sit on my bed to watch us. The air around us went from playful to full seriousness. He got down on one knee. I gasped as he pulled out the ring that i gave back to him the day I left. "will you marry me Cameron Anne Morgan?" I nodded agian with a hand over my mouth and tears slowly slidding down my cheeks.

"Yes" but when i said it it was barley above a whisper. His eyes lite up and he immediatly got up and hugged me. He pulled me to his hight so my feet didnt touch the floor. He kissed me then hugged me and twirled. He set me down and we were both pulled into a hug by Charlottle. He picked her up and we hugged her agian.

"I finally get the family that ive always wanted." I heard Zach whisper. I hugged both of them closer. "now i have my two girls." He said louder. He put Charlotte down and he was about to put the ring on my finger when a hand came out to stop him...

**Ohhh a cliffy! Now that just means that i need more reviews before i update! If i get atleast five then i will update tomorrow! Buh bye my lovely readers! review button is working!**


	24. Chapter 24

_"We can't dwell on the 'what ifs?' we just have to live life the way we want to. And i want my life to involve you and Charlotte and whatever little regular family that you guys had before. I want to be able to say that i am married to you and that 'yes that very beautiful girl is my daughter'. I want to call you guys mine." I sniffled. I was looking aywhere but at Zach. But when i was about to reply to what he said Charlotte came running into my room._

_"Mommy are you alright?" She came running up to me and I threw my arms around her. I hugged her close to me and i never wanted to let her go. I felt Zach hug us also. I smile into her long dark brown hair. We just sat on my floor in my room hugging. And it felt right. "You never answered my question Mother," Zach chuckled._

_"yep just like your mother Char." She smiled agian. We all let go but Zach kept his arm around my waist. Charlottle sat partly on my lap and partly on Zachs. She looked at me._

_"I'm fine hun. Just a little nervous." She looked at ZAch._

_"Why is mommy nervous Daddy?" She opened her eyes and did the whole puppy dog eyes that i give Macey when i dont wanna do something. Zach put his other arm over his eyes._

_"If i cant see that face your making then i wont cave in." I giggled. and Zach peeked over at me and smiled._

_"Its nothing hun." She poked Zachs side and he jumped. I was rollingont he floor laughing after that. Zach started to tickle me and Charlotte so the room was just filled with the sound of us laughing. Soon enough we stopped and I giggled at Zach. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stand._

_"If i ask you this question will you answer it with all honesty?" I nodded. Charlotte moved to sit on my bed to watch us. The air around us went from playful to full seriousness. He got down on one knee. I gasped as he pulled out the ring that i gave back to him the day I left. "will you marry me Cameron Anne Morgan?" I nodded agian with a hand over my mouth and tears slowly slidding down my cheeks._

_"Yes" but when i said it it was barley above a whisper. His eyes lite up and he immediatly got up and hugged me. He pulled me to his hight so my feet didnt touch the floor. He kissed me then hugged me and twirled. He set me down and we were both pulled into a hug by Charlottle. He picked her up and we hugged her agian._

_"I finally get the family that ive always wanted." I heard Zach whisper. I hugged both of them closer. "now i have my two girls." He said louder. He put Charlotte down and he was about to put the ring on my finger when a hand came out to stop him..._

**Okay so I got some reviews, and some of them made me laugh. So thank you! SO since you all made me laugh I will update right away! So here you go**

Macey grabbed his hand saying "Wait!" We both looked at her curious...

"What's wrong Mace?" She gave us an exasperated sigh.

"You already were engaged to him once is this a good idea Cam? Just think about the possibilities that could come from this." And with that she walked away.

"She's right you know Zach. But she is only looking out for me and Charlotte." He nodded but slipped the ring on my finger.

"I don't want to lose you again. I love you and I love charlotte. I want to be a part of your family." I smiled. Then Charlotte went to jump off the bed but slipped and she slid off the bed and onto her butt on the floor. Zach walked over to her. "Are you Okay baby girl?" She looked at him with a softer Morgan glare.

"First yeah I'm fine, but second I don't need looking after!" She huffed in defiance. She then walked out of the room. And he pulled me into another hug.

"She is almost exactly like you. She is stubborn and beautiful and clever. All of the great things about you." I giggled again. Then I realized what he said at the beginning.

"I am not stubborn. Or beautiful." He pulled away from the hug so he can look at my face.

"But you are beautiful and our daughter looks just like you." I shook my head.

"Only height wise. She has your hair and chocolate brown eyes. IF you haven't noticed I have blue eyes." He started to play with my hair.

"And that's the stubborn side of you." I huffed.

"I am not stubborn" Zach Smiled at me. He pulled me back in for a hug. But our sweet moment got ruined all too soon. Macey came running in with a huge smile on her face. I pulled away from Zach. "What's up Mace?" Her smile widened if at all possible. She pulled me in a hug. Then let go.

"Nick Proposed!" She yelled. I stood with my mouth open. Then we hugged and jumped and squealed. She showed me her ring and it was just gorgeous. And it was just Macey. I squealed again. Then I looked at Zach and he was Smirking at our girly moment. I looked back at Macey.

"What do you think happened to the others?" Her face went from giddy to serious.

"I think we should go check on them. You Bex, Me Liz?" I Nodded. I looked at Zach.

"Can you watch the girls? Well you and Nick?" HE nodded. I looked back at Macey and then I grabbed my phone from off the bed. "Let's go." I and Mace started walking out of the room. The girls came running up the stairs. And Nick was right behind them. Charlotte didn't see me right away but when she went to stop she ran right into me.

"Sorry mommy I couldn't stop." I smiled.

"That's okay baby. But daddy and uncle nick are going to watch you and gabby while me and aunty Macey are gunna check on your aunty bexy and aunty Lizzie. SO behave. Both of you." She gasped dramatically.

"Of course we will MOMMY!" I laughed and picked her up she gave me a huge hug. Then I put her into Zach's arms.

"If any troubles just call me." They both nodded then started arguing on who I was talking to. I looked at nick. And I glared at him with the Morgan glare. He moved so Macey was blocking him from me. Then I smiled. "Have fun!" I grabbed Macey's arm and dragged her out of the house, and we were both laughing.

**At Bex's place.**

I and Macey decided to split up. I took my ford truck and she took her Lexus. I drove to Bex's apartment complex. Well more like instead of apartments they are penthouses. I sighed when I saw her car parked by the building. I have keys so I can get in without buzzing in. I walk purposely up the hallway to Bex's door. But her neighbor, some kid said hi.

"Hey Ms. Baxter's friend." I smiled politely.

"It's Ms. Morgan, and hello." What he said next made me worried.

"You probably don't want to go in there. They have been yelling the past couple of hours." I nodded and got out my keys.

"Have a nice day." And with that I unlocked the door and stepped in. Bex and grant were sitting on the couch as far away as they could be. I slammed the door and Bex looked up at me. She ran to me and I hugged her. She started balling so I took her into her room. She walked over to the bed. And just fell backwards on it. "What happened Bex?" She sighed loudly.

"Well I woke up and I found out that I was still in the same dress that I was in last night. And so I got dressed in what I'm wearing now and then my stomach growled so I walked out to the living room and as I was walking to the kitchen I saw someone on my couch wrapped up in a blanket. At first I thought it was one of you so I went to see who it was. And when I pulled back the blankets. I found grant sleeping on the couch. And he and I still have that rough past but when I saw him this morning I just wanted to kiss him and kill him at the same time. And then I woke him up with a slap to the head and then he told me why he cheated on me. And then I just blew up." She finished and I nodded. But then she broke down again.


	25. AN: 5

Okay so I changed my Pen name from Quiel004 to IsPy-PaNdAs… So not to confuse anyone… SO now look for IsPy-PaNdAs instead of Quiel004!

Read and review….. well my stories…..


	26. An: 6

Okay so A sentence in the last chapter was confusing. So I am going to clarify it

'"Only height wise. She has your hair and chocolate brown eyes. IF you haven't noticed I have blue eyes." He started to play with my hair.'

What I meant was that she has Zachs hair and unlike either of them she has brown eyes. I didn't mean that Zach has brown eyes because he has green. Just thought I would clear that up.

Next chapter will be up soon.


	27. nightmares

**Okay so I've been updating my other stories. And I haven't updated this one in a while… And so here I am updating!**

_"Of course we will MOMMY!" I laughed and picked her up she gave me a huge hug. Then I put her into Zach's arms._

_"If any troubles just call me." They both nodded then started arguing on who I was talking to. I looked at nick. And I glared at him with the Morgan glare. He moved so Macey was blocking him from me. Then I smiled. "Have fun!" I grabbed Macey's arm and dragged her out of the house, and we were both laughing._

_At Bex's place._

_I and Macey decided to split up. I took my ford truck and she took her Lexus. I drove to Bex's apartment complex. Well more like instead of apartments they are penthouses. I sighed when I saw her car parked by the building. I have keys so I can get in without buzzing in. I walk purposely up the hallway to Bex's door. But her neighbor, some kid said hi._

_"Hey Ms. Baxter's friend." I smiled politely._

_"It's Ms. Morgan, and hello." What he said next made me worried._

_"You probably don't want to go in there. They have been yelling the past couple of hours." I nodded and got out my keys._

_"Have a nice day." And with that I unlocked the door and stepped in. Bex and grant were sitting on the couch as far away as they could be. I slammed the door and Bex looked up at me. She ran to me and I hugged her. She started balling so I took her into her room. She walked over to the bed. And just fell backwards on it. "What happened Bex?" She sighed loudly._

_"Well I woke up and I found out that I was still in the same dress that I was in last night. And so I got dressed in what I'm wearing now and then my stomach growled so I walked out to the living room and as I was walking to the kitchen I saw someone on my couch wrapped up in a blanket. At first I thought it was one of you so I went to see who it was. And when I pulled back the blankets. I found grant sleeping on the couch. And he and I still have that rough past but when I saw him this morning I just wanted to kiss him and kill him at the same time. And then I woke him up with a slap to the head and then he told me why he cheated on me. And then I just blew up." She finished and I nodded. But then she broke down again._

**So next chapter is a go!**

After I got home from helping Bex get over Grant I went up to my room and fopped on my bed face first. I heard someone chuckling behind me so I grab a pillow and chuck it at whoever it was. "Ouch Hun that hurt." I turned my head and glared at Zach. "Why the look?" I sighed and sat up. I took off my shoes and threw them in the direction of my closet.

"You didn't have to deal with Bex and grant for three hours." He climbed into the bed next to me and hugged me.

"Yeah. So how did that go?" I buried my head into his chest.

"Horrible. When I got there Grant and Bex were arguing. Bex started to cry and I brought her into her room. She cried for an hour straight. Then she told me the story then she fell asleep. Then I talked to grant saying that he was sorry and that he just loves her too much to stay away. I talked to him then I woke bex up and told her to just suck it up and forgive him. Then I just walked out of their apartment and came home." He started to comb through my hair with his hands. We sat in silence until Charlotte ran into our room crying. "Hunny what's wrong?" I was out of Zach's arms in a heartbeat and I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap.

"I had a nightmare mommy!" I hugged her close to me.

"Wanna sleep in here with me and daddy tonight?" She nodded her head. "Okay go lay down me and your daddy are gunna change into our pajamas." She got off my lap and I got off the bed and went into my bathroom with Zach following.

:Does that haoppen a lot?" I nodded.

"She has them a couple times a week. But she never tells me what they are about." I started to change into my pajamas and I gave Zach a look. "You don't have cl,othes with you?" He shook his head. "Uhmm I think that nick brought some of his stuff over why don't you go see if he has some pajamas that you can borrow?" He smirked at me.

"I can just wear my boxers to bed." I shook my head.

"With our daughter there with us?" He frowned but left to go ask nick. I giggled at him then started to brush my teeth. I brushed my hair and left it down. I pulled on some socks and I crawled into bed and slipped under the covers Charlotte snuggled up to me and we were both out before Zach came back into the room.

When I woke up Zach had wrapped his arms around me and charlotte. I slipped out of bed and charlotte woke up and followed me downstairs. I made some coffee and I made Charotte a bowl of cereal. She happily started to eat it. I sat down on the counter and just sighed looking out the window. I saw one of the many workers that we have walk into the barn where we keep our horses. I'm glad that we have workers or we wouldn't have this house looking the way it does.

**Okkkkay so it's a little short but its something! Love ya'll review please!?**


	28. Pringles

_We sat in silence until Charlotte ran into our room crying. "Hunny what's wrong?" I was out of Zach's arms in a heartbeat and I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap._

_"I had a nightmare mommy!" I hugged her close to me._

_"Wanna sleep in here with me and daddy tonight?" She nodded her head. "Okay go lay down me and your daddy are gunna change into our pajamas." She got off my lap and I got off the bed and went into my bathroom with Zach following._

"_Does that happen a lot?" I nodded._

_"She has them a couple times a week. But she never tells me what they are about." I started to change into my pajamas and I gave Zach a look. "You don't have cl,othes with you?" He shook his head. "Uhmm I think that nick brought some of his stuff over why don't you go see if he has some pajamas that you can borrow?" He smirked at me._

_"I can just wear my boxers to bed." I shook my head._

_"With our daughter there with us?" He frowned but left to go ask nick. I giggled at him then started to brush my teeth. I brushed my hair and left it down. I pulled on some socks and I crawled into bed and slipped under the covers Charlotte snuggled up to me and we were both out before Zach came back into the room._

_When I woke up Zach had wrapped his arms around me and charlotte. I slipped out of bed and charlotte woke up and followed me downstairs. I made some coffee and I made Charotte a bowl of cereal. She happily started to eat it. I sat down on the counter and just sighed looking out the window. I saw one of the many workers that we have walk into the barn where we keep our horses. I'm glad that we have workers or we wouldn't have this house looking the way it does._

**Okay so I am just going to answer a review from **_BookWormy_**: Okay so Liz and Jonas will be in the chapter they just weren't in the past couple of ones. And also I am not going to tell you if they are all back together again or not. Just keep tuned in to see… or I guess its read, but anywho just keep ready the story!**

**Chapter is starting**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Macey pov before checking on Liz

I ran into Zach and Cammie room with a huge smile on my face. She pulled away from Zach. "What's up Mace?" My smile widened, if at all possible. I pulled her in a hug. Then let go.

"Nick Proposed!" I yelled. She just stood with her mouth open. Then we hugged and jumped and squealed. I showed me her ring and I was so proud to call it mine it was just gorgeous. And it was just me. She squealed again, Then She looked at Zach and he was Smirking at our girly moment. She turned back to me.

"What do you think happened to the others?" My face went from giddy to serious.

"I think we should go check on them. You Bex, Me Liz?" She Nodded. She looked at Zach.

"Can you watch the girls? Well you and Nick?" HE nodded. She looked back at Mme and then she grabbed her phone from off the bed. "Let's go." Cam and I started walking out of the room. The girls came running up the stairs. And Nick was right behind them. Charlotte didn't see Cammie right away but when she went to stop she ran right into her. Such a cammie move.

"Sorry mommy I couldn't stop." She smiled at Charlotte.

"That's okay baby. But daddy and uncle nick are going to watch you and gabby while me and aunty Macey are gunna check on your aunty bexy and aunty Lizzie. So behave. Both of you." She gasped dramatically.

"Of course we will MOMMY!" Cammie laughed and picked her up she gave her a huge hug. Then She put her into Zach's arms.

"If any troubles just call me." They both nodded then started arguing on who Cam was talking to. She looked at nick. And Cammie glared at him with the Morgan glare. He moved so I was blocking him from Cammie. Then She smiled. "Have fun!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house, and we were both laughing.

**At Liz's place.**

Cam and I decided to split up. She took her ford truck and I took my Lexus. I drove to Liz's Townhouse. I saw her car and someone elses. Lets hope that it isn't Jonas'. As soon as I stepped onto her steps the door flung open and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Macey!" She ran and hugged me and I hugged her right back.

"So how was your night?" Her smile got a bit bigger.

"Well after you and Bex left so did Nick and Grant so that left me and Jonas. Well Jonas apologized for not staying on my side and I forgave him. And look!" She shoved her hand in my face.

"Is that an engagement ring Lizzie?" Then Jonas walks out the door fully dressed. He was drinking coffee and when I said engagement ring he did a spit take. Liz's face turned bright red and so did Jonas'.

"No! no no no! Its just a promise ring!" Then she saw Jonas' face fall slightly. "But! I am okay with that because I like a slow relationship." I smiled at her and then I saw a hickey on her neck and she was trying to hide it with her hair.

"Elizabeth Sutton is that a Hickey!?" I screeched. Jonas turned towards me.

"Uhm sorry girls but I have to get to work. Bye!" Jonas ran for his car and quickly got in and left. Liz glared at me.

"Macey! You scarred him away!" I srugged my shoulders. I dug through my purse and found my makeup bag.

"Now let me help you hide that cause if the girls saw it they would be way worse." She sighed and had me follow her into her bathroom. I covered it and you could barley se it. "Done!" She turned and looked in the mirror. She gasped.

"Thank you thank you!" She hugged me. "Now I have to start cooking my cousin is coming over for dinner." She started shooing me and when we got to her front door she slapped my ass. "See ya tomorrow Mace!" She shouted before slamming her door. I rubbed my ass cause it hurt. I chuckled all the way to my car and I drove back home. I hope Cammie had a good outcome with Bex. I hope Bex didn't kill grant. But that would be funny, But also sad because of Gabby. He is her dad. Shit. I have to tell Nick about Gabby being Brants kid not his. Good luck to me, I will need it.

**Good bad? Review! Please…. Virtual Cookie or hug!?**


	29. Chapter 29: AN

Hey so I know that I havent really have an excuse. I just kind of forgot my password then never really tired to update them. But I have a solution. If anyone would like to adopt one of my stories just pm me. I might continue some but we will see. I will be working on some tonight. So pm me which story of mine that you would like me to continue. Thanks for reading my stories! You are amazing!

-XOXO Me


End file.
